Being marty's best friend
by GoonieGirl
Summary: We all know the story of back to the future. But not through the eyes of the person who saw it all. Doc's daughter. Crazy mishaps, afterschool detentions, and loud speaker anouncements are sure to make you roar with laughter.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Another story with Doc's daughter. I can't get enough of them. Please tell me what you think…

Disclaimer: I own my character Abigail Brown. No one else…

Night around 10:00

"So what you doing Doc", I asked as I leaned against the hood of my new delorian. My dad Doc Emmet Brown was crouching beside the car.

Why I needed a Delorian who knows. It was a gift from my mom for my birthday which was today. No one stopped by of course.

Marty would have but he forgot. I knew he would. So as you can see I was really surprised when the Delorian appeared in our driveway with a big letter on it reading in big bold letters _Happy Birthday Abby! _

You see my mom left when I was born. I don't recall how old. It wasn't a big surprise or anything. She told my dad what she was going to do. She must have felt sorry for him. The last my dad saw of her was boarding a train for low class. She must have gone to Hollywood and married a movie star to have got me this.

That's probably what she did. I can see a brown haired green eyed woman walking down the isle with Harrison Ford. But first let me explain something. In Lyon Acresthere are no Delorian's.

None at all. If you saw one you were special. To own one well your practically the coolest kid in town.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Prune yogurt. No I was not constipated! You can have prune yogurt and not be constipated you know. I dangled my legs over the edge of our orange counter that was cluttered with wires etc…

Suddenly, a light siren blare rang out. At my house that either means the phone is ringing or someone's at the door. It was a invention of Doc's. How do you tell if someone's calling you or if someone's at the door? What if someone calls the same time someone's at the door? Well, Doc hadn't thought of those questions yet and I wasn't about to help him. I didn't need a frenzied dad running around going on and on about some flux that can make it work.

Apparently, this was the door ringing. I only know cause Doc got up from where he was under the car hood and sprinted to the door.

I was uninterested in whoever it was.

Prune yogurt was too exciting right now. Your probably wondering how prune yogurt can be exciting. Well, it is to those who like prunes. The ones that aren't constipated that is.

OUTSIDE

"Marty my dear boy! Abby's been waiting for you for hours! You know this is her seventeenth birthday!"

"Yeah, uh Doc I know. I tried to get over here I really did. I just had a problem okay."

"Well, Abby's as mad as a hornet. You've come to all her birthdays ever since Kindergarten for Heaven's sake! Why stop now?"

"Doc, I'm not gonna stop coming to her birthdays. I just had a hard time picking up a gift for her alright."

"You mean you waited till the last minute!" Doc asked surprised.

"Hey, Doc at least I'm here." Marty said. Doc smiled anything that had been there forgiven.

"That your right my boy. That your right… Well don't just stand there go in." Doc pushed Marty through the door into the garage.

Marty stopped midstance as he saw me. "Look Abs I'm really sorry…"

"Oh, don't be" I said jumping up from the counter and throwing my prune yogurt in the trash.

"You mean your not mad at me? Wait, your constipated right? Your eating prunes. That's it you got your woman time on your birthday." I smirked as I pulled out 2 cans of Pepsi free.

"Do you have to be constipated to have prunes?" I asked as I handed the Pepsi to Marty.

"I knew it! It's your woman time and you want me to go. I understand okay Abs. I remember last month when you wouldn't talk to me for a week. I know you get those weird mood swings…"

"Marty!" I stopped him. "First of all I'm not constipated! Second of all I am do not have the woman thing. And third who in the world told you I get mood swings?" I asked as I slammed the fridge door shut.

"Then why aren't you mad at me for being late?" Marty asked as he plopped himself down in the couch.

"Cause it doesn't matter to me anymore Marty." I answered as I sat down beside him. Marty spit his soda in surprise. He looked at me in shock.

"I just don't feel like I'm seventeen." I answered as I sunk into the couch.

"Hey, no one does Abby." he said pulling me up from the couch. "Come on I know you would hate me for letting you be mad at yourself on your birthday." I smiled.

Being friends with Marty Mcfly you never have a bad day.

R/r I don't know how good this chapter turned out since I have only seen the first back to the future so far. Plus, I've had a bad last couple of days so it's probably really sucks. But I will update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hi I'm back. I had this story all planned out, but plans change. I went through a lot of struggles during the week. So my writing may not be up to it's usual standards. But hang in there with me. I hope you like…By the way thanks to my only reviewer. I know how hard my stories can be to get into. But once I break the ice it's great. I swear. I don't know if you got my reply but I will definitely send Abby and Marty into the time machine if I have to throw them in myself…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Laverne and Shirley, Marty, Doc, or anyone from Back to the Future. I only own Abigail… "Thriller! Thriller nights! Cause nothing's gonna save you from the darkness of the night!" my radio sang.**

**I silently begged for it to Disinigrate. Not likely unless Doc invented a radio that Disinigrate when someone pressed snooze. **

**He would consider it too dangerous anyway saying it ruin the time space continuum or something. I moaned again waiting for what always came after my radio. **

**The phone ringing. I pulled my blankets over my head in defiance. Doc was always gone when I got up for school. So he called me every morning to check on me. Or more to make sure I got to school. **

**I hated Mondays. The phone rang right on time. I slowly got out of bed reluctantly making my way downstairs. **

**Playing Charades, Truth or Dare, and Spin the bottle all night really took it's tool on you. I should know, I kept getting tired of kissing invisible guys because the bottle would never land on Marty. **

**I walked down the stairs and grabbed the phone. **

"**What!!!!!???" I cried into the phone. Doc's voice greeted me. **

"**Abby, good your up. I just made a huge breakthrough in the world of physics! I've invented something that actually works!!!" **

"**And you couldn't wait to tell me until after I get home from school!" I shouted annoyed. **

"**Oh, by the way Marty will be coming over soon to practice on the Amp. Make sure he doesn't! Tell him that there is a huge chance of overload with the metallic circuits…" **

"**Yeah, Doc I will." I said as I slammed the phone down. I threw my robe off revealing my clothes. I had learned wearing your clothes to bed saved a lot of time. I pressed the red button on the console beside the toaster. **

**Immediately, the toaster sprang to life. A bar on the side instantly hit a crane like metal hand, which grabbed a can of dog food off the counter and proceed to open it. Yeah, another one of Doc's inventions. **

**Pretty soon, the toast came up. I grabbed the toast out of the toaster quickly getting them just in time before they got toasted again.**

**A side affect to Doc fiddling with it. It would toast the bread until it because black soot. You had 10 seconds to get it before it retoasted itself. Not a lot of time. **

**But, when you eat whatever comes out of it you make time. I've eaten some pretty gross toast in the past. It wasn't a highlight in my life, but it taught me to have quick refluxes. **

**Though not enough to ever get to square 4 in four square. Or to catch whatever was being thrown at me for "Think Fast." I was determined it would come in handy someday. **

**Like maybe if I opened up a restaurant in our kitchen I'll save someone from toast poisoning. Not likely since Doc would kill me. **

**He didn't want strangers in our house. Marty's only allowed because I've known him since Kindergarten and he helps Doc with his inventing. So, basically anyone who I haven't eaten glue with is out. **

**That's a big number I know. Bigger still since Marty and me were the first to try eating it. Doc was really overprotecting since Mom left. **

**(I have already explained about her in the last chapter.) I felt like I was Rembrandt's daughter half the time. Only getting out of the house for paints and props for her father. Well, for me it was more Rubber Tubing and I did go to school.**

**Don't ask about the rubber tubing unless you want some huge explanation on a experiment Doc was working on.**

**I started to butter the toast. I wondered if my mom ever used this toaster. Weird thought. It was possible though. **

**Well, to tell the truth nothing's impossible with Doc. ****He would make a time machine if he could. **(Hint, Hint.)

I pulled out a Pepsi free and a bottle of Milk out of the fridge, Then I pulled out my favorite cereal.

Prune Flakes. A educational breakfast for your educated student. I know not a snappy slogan. Whoever made it must have no idea how to sell cereal.

But despite the slogan, the word search on the back, and the name it wasn't that bad of a cereal. In case you haven't realized I have a obsession with Prunes.

Heck, I even eat Prune cereal for Heaven's sake! And no I was not constipated.

What got me obsessed with prunes? Doc says that my mom liked Prunes too. She was always pressuring him to eat some Prune pudding.

Which I believe sounds good. I started to mix the bottle of milk with the Pepsi free.

My own concoction. Well, actually I can't say I made it. It's really something I took off of "Laverne and Shirley." My all time favorite show.

Laverne really likes it so I decided to try it. Even though Penny Marshal probably never drank it. I've been hooked on it ever since.

I learned how to chug a whole bottle in under a minute. Marty and me used to see who could hold their own longer. I would be so close to winning when I would burst out laughing and ruin it.

I poured it into my cereal and dumped a couple of prunes in and started to mix it together. Suddenly, the bell started to ring causing my breakfast to go flying through the air.

Landing on the huge Amp that covered most of the living room. I ran to the door about to give whoever it was a piece of my mind.

That was I hoped it was the door. I opened the door about to yell a lot of things I would regret but stopped when I saw who it was.

Marty. He was dressed in a white shirt, red vest that resembled a life jacket, jeans, and orange Nike shoes. Marty always came over in the morning to play his guitar on the Amp that Doc and I had made him.

It was a Birthday present. He was really good. Good enough for a record deal. But he would never send a tape of his singing in.

He kept saying he couldn't take the rejection if they didn't like him. Jennifer and I had been on his butt for months.

Marty was in a band called the pin heads. Whoever picked the name had really bad taste believe me. Pinheads?

Really? Marty wouldn't listen to me when I told him they needed to change the name. They were a really great band just none of them had the courage to send a tape to a music producer.

Chickens. All of them. Even Marty. Today, they were having auditions at school for something I forget.

Anyway some important guy was gonna be there and Marty was bursting with excitement. You didn't see that often. He really had a dream to be a rockstar. I wasn't gonna be the one to crush his dream. And there always was a chance… The end of the second chapter

Note: there will be another one heading your way soon. Be ready. Hope you liked. It was really long I know. I wrote it. Please don't forget to hit the button beneath this. It would really help me update faster and make me happier. 


	3. Chapter 3

"If you ate like normal people this would never have happened." Marty grunted.

"Marty it's not like I eat with my butt or anything. It just went flying when the bell rang." We were crouched beside the Amp trying desperately to pull my breakfast from it. But to no avail.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Marty grunted as we both tried again. I told him.

"Abby constipated people don't eat as much Prunes as you do."

"That's no true. Some people are probably worse. I don't eat Prune ketchup." Marty shook his head in wonder.

"That's only cause it was just prune juice and no Prunes."

"So…" Suddenly, I went flying through the air landing on the couch. The bowl in my hand covered in my concoction. I did the first thing that came to mind. I laughed.

Pretty soon Marty and me were laughing on the floor. Finally, I broke our fit of giggles and announced that I was going to change my shirt before school and that Marty might as well practice while he could.

It took us 20 minutes to get the bowl off the Amp. I was just putting my shirt on when I heard it. It sounded like Marty playing guitar, a explosion, and the shelf behind him falling over all at once.

I raced down the stairs pulling my arm through the sleeve as I went. Boy was I a good guesser.

Piled under the shelf and foam from the amp was Marty. I pulled Marty up.

"You okay" I asked as we both stared at the debris before us. How would we clean this up before school and before Doc got home?

I sighed as I picked up a broken piggy bank.

"It's all my fault. Doc mentioned that there was a chance of overload!" "Abby, it's okay. We can handle this.

"Remember the glass vase?" How could I forget. My mom made some ugly glass vase a long time ago. My dad would never get rid of it even though I complained immensely about it.

Well, Marty and me were having a chugging contest with Pepsi Free and it got a little out of hand. As in I spit across the room by accident because I couldn't chug anymore. And well it landed in Marty's eye and he knocked over the vase.

We went crazy trying to glue it. That didn't work. We tried to replace it. That didn't work either. Then we did a whole thing trying to distract Doc from looking on the kitchen table.

That's where I learned that I wasn't much of a dancer. Well, Doc ended up finding out anyway.

He wasn't mad really. I just got 2 weeks of being grounded. Not bad when it comes to Doc.

This was just worse. Suddenly, the phone rang. I only knew because Marty grabbed for the phone.

Doc he mouthed to me. Man I swear that guy knew everything.

"uh, yeah Doc. Abby warned me about the Amp. Oh, and by the way are you going to be coming around the house anytime during the day?"

I heard Doc's voice answer no and sighed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, all the clocks in the house started to ring. Another one of my Mom's things.

She was fascinated with clocks. I covered my ears from instinct. Boy it got loud in there.

"What time is it?" I heard Doc's voice ask on the other end.

"Doc, it's 7:25."

"Great Scot. I was correct! They are all precisely one hour slow!" Marty's eyes bulged.

"You mean it's 8:25! Heck, were late for school!!!!!" he slammed the phone down while I ran for my backpack. We both had a long list of late slips. If we got one more we had a detention after school.


	4. Chapter 4

"**We are so dead" I moaned as we both skateboarded into the school parking lot.**

**Have you ever read the Wayside school books? Yeah, the ones about the school where the builders made each room a story high and forgot the 13th**** floor. Yep, that one. Well, that pretty much defines the school. **

**Only it is one story, the principals has been bald since he was born, you have to flush the toilets directly after you pee or it overflows, if you mention anything rude about the building(even if it's true) you are automatically kicked out of school, and if you speak your mind about something in class you might as well wish to die right now. **

**I keep telling Doc that the only reason Marty and me get in trouble is the school. He always says that he never seen a time when "Lyon High" was better than it is now. **

**He thinks that since everyone in town survived that school without a lunch detention we should too.**

**First of all I think that it shameful that no one disobeyed the rules in his time. **

**Second, I'm sure someone got a lunch detention. I mean come on no lunch detentions? Give me a break will ya? **

"**Hey, you got that hairpin?" **

**I stuck my hand behind my ear and pulled it out. I know it's like breaking and entering. But technically not if no one caught us. **

**I mean who hasn't broke into the school once or twice? Or McDonalds cause you had to use the John? Okay, so some of you haven't. **

**But in my defense you don't live in Hill Valley. Marty stuck the pin the lock and jiggled it.**

**It opened automatically much our delight. This was going to be a piece of cake. I hurried to my locker and preceded to do my combination. Marty was in a section across from me. **

"**Hey, Marty what's my combination?" I whispered over my shoulder. **

"**19 1 31" Marty whispered back. **

"**Thanks" I whispered. **

"**Abs" **

"**Yeah?" **

"**My lock got flipped" **

"**I'll be right over"**

**I was great at unclipping locks. Almost better than flipping them.**

**I grabbed my books and helped Marty get his. Suddenly, the late bell rang. **

"**Now were dead" Marty commented as we practically ran to class.**

"**Not so fast Mcfly, Brown." We both turned knowing all too well who it was. Principal Strickland. **

"**I realized that your band's name is on the roster today Mcfly. Why do you even bother Mcfly? No Mcfly or Brown ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley." Principal Strickland's face grew closer and closer to Marty's with every word. **

"**Well, history's about to change" Marty replied with his Mcfly smile. **

"**What did the Strickland's amount for? A group of people that have never had hair a day in their life." I added. This was defiantly one of my better lines. **

"**Miss Brown I will expect you to hold your tongue. You may be used to this uncivilized nature but I won't stand for it. Your mother was quite the same as you. The highest amount of detention in that time. But of course she was the only one that got any back then. I'm sad to say though you beat her record. Mr. Mcfly I will expect to see you and Miss brown in detention today." **

**Mr. Strickland said as he handed Marty and me each a bright red note. **

"**I told you we were dead" I whispered as we headed to first period. **


	5. Chapter 5

-Last period- "I can't believe that he gave us extra homework because I questioned whether King Arthur lived in the Reinsance, Dark Ages, or Middle Ages!" I said to Marty as we walked out of Social studies.

"Abs"

"What"

"I just realized something."

"What"

"I won't be able to audition for the gig after school."

"What" I cried again as I dropped all my books.

"Detention remember" Marty said as he helped me pick up my books.

"But Marty you have to audition!!!!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Marty hissed as started to do his locker combination. I went over to mine and preceded to do the same.

"Hey…"

"19 1 31" Marty interrupted.

"You are gonna get to that audition you know" I said absentmindedly as I packed my book bag. I felt Marty's eyes boring into my back.

"How"

"Oh, I got some ideas" I replied smiling…

-DETENTION-

"So how does this go again?" Marty asked me as he plopped his book bag onto a chair. The room was what any other detention room looked like.

The walls were painted gray to make you feel sorry for what you done. (Like that was gonna happen.) The chairs were stacked in straight rows to remind you that you shouldn't be out of line. You know how there is speckled boards on the ceiling. Well, when they were making the school they kind of forgot them in there.

Wires could be seen dangling everywhere. Luckily no one got shocked so far.

"I told you. You know how Mr. Kankakee goes out and smokes while were in here. An how he never notices when we sneak chewed gum into his drink. Well, if he doesn't notice that you really think he'll notice if one of us isn't here."

"I guess not" Marty replied his smile brightening.

"I'll take care of everything. All you gotta do is play your heart out."

"So you'll cover for me" Marty asked unsure.

"Yeah, what's the matter"

"The last time you covered for me was last year. When were on a field trip to the zoo. You told Miss Strickland that I was eating Monkey poo while I was hanging upside down in a gorilla cage"

"Yeah, I remember she was more worried that you were gonna choke than you were gonna die."

Marty gave me the look. "Hey, it was the only thing I could come up with on such short notice!"

"You couldn't have done anything less gross could you"

"I always wanted to do that okay"

"Then how did I end up doing it without really doing it?"

"Well, something good did happen remember"

"No"

"Jennifer Parker brought you your homework." As soon as I said Jennifer he was gone. Back to his cute little world where Jennifer is his girlfriend and actually knows his name.

Suddenly, the door jiggled as someone put a key in.

"Hurry, get out of here" I cried as I pushed Marty out the back door.

"Good luck" I hissed as I shut the door. In walked in Mr. Kankakee. He didn't really walk in. He more like shoved. He was a fat man that you'd better hope you didn't get stuck in a door frame with.

Doc told me not to make any fat jokes about him so I won't. It's not like he could help it. He was big boned. They were just really big bones.

His head was also square. Yes, square as in Frankenstein. But as I will say again it's not like he could help it. His mother dropped him on his head at least ten times. He told us that the doctor believes it was way more.

He was gullible. So gullible that Marty and me often took turns at covering for one another.

It's nothing personal. It's just who would want to be inside on such a fine day kind of stuff. He sat down at his desk the end of a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Abigail Brown" he boomed in a loud voice.

"Present" I announced.

"Martin Seamus Mcfly" he boomed again. I snickered. It would just be like his mom to enroll him by his full name.

"Uh, he's in the John" I replied knowing it would work.

"Present" he whispered to himself as he checked off Marty's box. Like I said gullible. Way too gullible. I sighed as I secretly wished I was there with Marty. It's not like he needed moral support or anything.

He had Jennifer anyway.

After detention

I met Marty in the hallway. I knew immediately something was wrong.

"Marty there will be other auditions!" I said after he related the whole story to me.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Uh, Marty do you mind if I go home with Brand today?" I asked.

"Sure, I was going to walk home with Jennif…"

"Thanks, Marty you're the best" I replied as I ran out into the parking lot. My boyfriend **Brandon Tannon **was waiting patiently in his turquoise Chevy truck. He wasn't really my boyfriend.

I don't know why I just called him that. He's really my ex. I dumped him last year because I had a feeling he was seeing other girls. He never admitted to it which really bugged me.

Now were just friends. I flung my back pack in between the seats and hopped in.

"Detention again Abby" Brand asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, Marty and me were late this morning. He called Marty and me slackers. And I said a few things I shouldn't have." I admitted.

Brand laughed as we turned the corner into Lyon Estates. He cleared his throat his eyes still glued to the road.

"Abby, I was wondering if you want to get back together." Okay, you probably saw that coming. Well, honestly I didn't.

He pulled over even though my house was a block away. He was still smiling that cheesy grin. I opened my car door and grabbed my stuff.

"Wait, where are you going!" Brand protested as I set my skateboard on the pavement ready to burn rubber.

"**Look Brand you are everything a girl could want and more. So go find a girl that wants everything." **I finished as I skated away before he could think on what I had just said.

I never looked back. Not once. He wasn't for me. We just weren't meant to be. (Wow that rhymes.) I heard him yell that he would get me back someday. And I swear I heard him call me some name like Pruney. But it was probably just the wind.

I knew that Marty wasn't that ahead of me. And sure enough I saw a red speck on a skateboard. I eventually caught up with him.

"Hey, where's Jen?" I asked as I skateboarded up beside him. I startled him making him fly backwards. But he quickly regained his balance.

"I thought you went home with Brand" he yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Why would I go home with that Jerk?" I yelled back. I saw Marty smile.

"He asked you didn't he." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"What did you say?" I smiled deciding to play with him.

"That's for me to know"

"And me to find out?"

"Yep"

"But Abs"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"You know I hate it when you do that." I smiled in reply. We were pulling up to Marty's house when I realized something was wrong.

"Uh, Marty?"

"What?"

"Is that the car you were bragging about taking up to the lake with Jennifer?" I asked as I pointed at the smashed up thing that was being towed into his driveway. Marty turned around seeing it for the first time.

"Oh…"

"Shoot" I replied for him.

"Yeah, shoot" Marty muttered as he ran into the house.

Note: The next chapter will be up shortly. Yes, Marty and Abby will go to the future. I know I kind of drew everything out. But I promise it will go faster from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**-My house eating Prune chips-**

**As soon as I got home I immediately spread out my homework. I pulled out a bag of prune chips and poured myself a glass of prune juice. I gulped down the juice and set to work. **

**Social studies, math, science… You name it I had it. Suddenly, the phone rang. Well, I only knew it was the phone because when I picked it up Doc's voice on the other end. **

"**Abby, can you meet me tonight at Hill Valley Mall?" **

"**Sure when?" I asked leaning back on the stool I was sitting on. **

"**1:00"**

"**1:00 tonight" I yelled into the receiver as the stool toppled over. **

"**Yes, and bring Marty and Einstein." **

"**Marty? Eni? Doc your not making sense!" I cried. **

"**In all due time Abigail. And make sure you bring the camera. Bye." **

"**Wait Doc hold up." I cried but soon heard the dial tone. I looked at my homework reluctantly and shook my head. It could wait. Besides if whatever he made actually works I won't have to worry about it. I'd have to make sure Doc realized that a lot of homework counted on whatever it was.**

**I quickly dialed Marty's number. **

"**Hello, you have reached the Mcfly's. We are not home right now so please leave a message. We will get back to you shortly." Then came the beep that meant for you to talk. **

"**Uh, Marty it's Abby. I need to talk to you. It's real important. Please call back real soon. Bye." I finished. **

**Over at Marty's**

**Loraine Mcfly shook her head as she began to set the table while she drank a beer.**

"**That girl. I can't believe she has the nerve to call here. A girl calling a boy. Well, I never…"**

**Suddenly, she heard voices. **

"**But dad you saw he totaled it. You know how much that meant to me…" **

"**I know and all I can say is I'm sorry." The door opened and in walked her husband and her youngest son. **

"**David! Marlene! Time to eat!" she called upstairs. David her oldest ran down with his McDonald's apparel. He had the night shift tonight. **

**Marlene followed still putting in her curlers. Everyone took their seats while George turned on the TV. Another TV dinner night with only George watching the TV.**

**Loraine still chugging down her beer walked out of the kitchen with a cake. **

"**Kids were gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves Uncle Joey didn't make Poral again. I think it would be nice if you all dropped him a line." she finished as she sat down. **

"**Uncle Jailbird Joey? He's your brother Mom." David commented as he took a bite out of a piece of pizza. **

"**Yeah, I think it's a major embarrassment having a uncle in prison." Marlene said as she started to take out her curlers. **

"**Well we all make mistakes in life children." Loraine Mcfly reminded them. **

"**God d*** it I'm late!" David cried jumping from the table. **

"**Watch your mouth." Loraine warned. **

"**You come here and kiss your mother before you go." **

"**Come on make it fast I'm gonna miss my bus." he complained as he leaned in for a smooch on the cheek. **

"**Hey, see you tonight, pop." David said as he patted his father on the head. Who was still engrossed in the rerun of "The Honeymooners." **

"**Woo, time to change that oil" David commented as he hurried out the door. **

"**Mom did anyone call for me today?" Marty asked drumming his fingers on the table. **

"**Oh, yes that Brown girl. I don't like her Marty. Any girl that calls up a boy is just asking for trouble." Loraine replied. **

"**Then how am I supposed to meet anybody?" Marlene asked struggling with a curler. **

"**Well, it will just happen like the way I met your father." **

"**That was so stupid, Grandpa hit him with the car." Marlene whined. **

"**It was meant to be. Anyway if I hadn't met none of you would be born. Oh, you should have seen him. He seemed so helpless." **

" **Yeah, Mom we know you felt sorry for him so you went with him to the fish under the sea dance." Marlene said annoyed. **

"**No it was the enchantment under the sea dance." Loraine corrected. **

"**Your father kissed me for the first time out on that dance floor." Loraine sighed. **

**Later**

**Marty sneaked out of his bedroom. His dad was so engrossed in a rerun of "Star Trek" to even notice. His mom was sleeping in the chair next to his dad. Marty grabbed the phone and headed to his room. He jumped on his bed and dialed Abby's number. He got the answering machine. **

"**Hey, Marty if this you Doc wants us Hill Valley mall tonight at 1:00. Be there." Marty hung up then glanced at the clock. He bolted off his bed as he realized he only had 10 minutes to get there. **

**Hill Valley mall 1:00**

"**So what experiment is he working on this time?" Marty asked as he waited beside me for the revealing. I shrugged. **

"**I just hope that it works cause I didn't get all my homework done." **

"**We had homework?" Marty asked looking confused. **

"**Marty!!!!" **

"**Sorry, okay so I forgot…" But he was cut off by the sound of the back of Doc's trailer opening up. Gas steamed everywhere. Suddenly, I realized that my delorian was coming out of it. **

**Doc opened the door of the delorian in a whirl of smoke. **

"**What do you think Abby?" he asked showing off the delorian. **

"**It's your birthday present and you should get to know it's being cared for."**

"**You mean your mom got you a delorian for your birthday?" Marty cried. I turned to him. **

"**Uh, yeah."**

"**Okay, carry on Doc. Blow it up. Do what your supposed to do." Marty waved his okay.**

"**Right now Marty film. The last time Abby filmed all we got was her feet." **

"**Hey, the experiment didn't work anyway." I said in defense. They laughed. **

"**Okay, got it." Marty said as he started to record. **

" **Good evening this is Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing in the parking lot at Hill Valley mall. It is Saturday morning, October 26, 1985,1:18 a.m. and this is temporal experiment number one." Doc helped Eni into the delorian. **

"**Hey, wait Doc. What does this have to do with Eni?" I cried. **

"**Come on Eni, hey boy get in there, that a boy." Doc continued ignoring me. Doc pointed to Eni's watch and his. **

"**Please note that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronization with my clock watch." **

"**Right check Doc." Marty answered. **

"**Good have a nice trip Einstein." Doc continued as he strapped him in. **

"**Doc you aren't actually going to have Eni ride in the delorian? Are you?" I asked frightened. **

"**Don't worry Abigail. No need to go paranoid now. Honey." **

"**I'm not going paranoid…" I cried. Suddenly, he pulled me and Marty in the line of area the car would go in. **

"**Oh, no Doc there is no way I'm getting hit by my own car…" **

"**Would you stop ruining my experiment." Doc yelled. I was silenced. **

"**If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour your gonna see some serious s***." Doc said smiling as he started pushing buttons on the remote control. **

"**Watch your language" I warned. I am totally and completely anti cussing. But Doc didn't hear me. He was making the car drive toward us. **

"**Forgive me father for I have sinned" I cried as I closed my eyes shut ready for anything. But nothing. **

"**Ha what did I tell you 88 miles per hour." Doc cried as he danced around weirdly. Suddenly, I looked between my feet. There was fire. If I haven't mentioned I am extremely scared of fire.**

"**AHHHHHH, I screamed jumping into Doc's arms. **

"**Jesus, Holy s*** you Disinigrated Einstein!" Marty yelled. **

"**Watch your mouth!!!!!" I cried as I was flung through the air. **

"**Get out of the way!" Doc yelled pushing Marty into me. Suddenly, the delorian appeared right out of thin air. **

"**The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1;20 a.m. and zero seconds." Doc cried as he opened up the delorian door. Einstein's watch was 2 minutes ahead. **

"**Uh, Doc what in the world happened?" **

"**Einstein has become the first person ever to time travel!" Doc cried dancing weirdly again. Marty dropped the camera. I decided to accept this. Besides now I wouldn't have to do my homework because Doc was famous. How amazing is that? **

"**So what does this thing run on anyway? Gas?" I asked as Doc went to get some fuel. **

"**No, it needs something with more of a kick. Plutonium." **

"**Oh, Plutonium." I replied not understanding. But I was soon to find out. **

"**You mean this sucker's nuclear?" Marty cried dropping the camera again. **

"**Watch that camera Marty. And yes some Liberians wanted me to make them a bomb. So I took the plutonium and gave them a bomb filled with used pin ball machine parts." **

"**What you mean Liberians came to the house! Where was I when this happened?" **

"**Oh, you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you." **

"**I always knew you were a heavy sleeper" Marty commented. **

"**But not that heavy." Suddenly, I heard a car engine. I turned slowly scared to know who it was. **

"**They found me" Doc whispered in deep thought. **

"**The Liberians?!!!!!!" I cried in shock. **

"**Marty get Abby out of here!!!!" Doc yelled as the Liberians pulled into the parking lot. Marty grabbed my hand and pulled me around the back of the trailer. I tried to calm my breathing. **

"**Abby, you got any plans for anything like this?" Marty asked his eyes wild in fright. I shook my head. **

"**Any history that will help us?" Marty asked trying again. **

"**I got it" I replied. **

"**What" **

"**Never mind we don't have a Trojan horse." **

"**Come on think." Suddenly, I peaked around the corner just as I heard loud shots and saw Doc go flying through the air. **

"**No" I screamed as I ran in front of the terrorists pulling Marty with me. Suddenly, I realized they were pointing the large gun at me. Marty pulled me back and threw me a outer space suit. Or that's what it looked like. **

"**Throw it over top of your clothes and jump in the delorian!" Marty shouted. We made it just in time. A bullet nearly nicked me. I never thought I would ever be dodging bullets. I should have paid more attention to "Casualties of war." **

**Soon we were speeding through the parking lot the Liberian's right behind us. **

"**Duck" Marty yelled and I obliged as they shot at us again. **

"**Let's see if these bastards can do ninety." Marty said as he sped up.**

"**Watch your…" **

"**I know, I know watch your mouth." Suddenly, I remembered what Doc had said about 88 miles per hour. **

"**Stop Marty…" I cried but it wax too late. Pretty soon we were practically flying over hills. **

"**Watch out for the scarecrow!" I cried too late. **

"**Brace for impact!!!" Marty screamed. **

"**Brace what" I cried too late. Soon Marty and me were smashed up against the front window. I stepped out of the car dazed.**

"**Get it pa. Look they mutated into human form!" a little boy yelled. **

"**What…" I was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Marty and me ran back to the barn and hopped in the delorian… **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys I'm back. I know I haven't been writing my author's notes recently. So, I'll let you know that a lot from this story is random stuff I added in. If anyone has a problem with it sorry. Of course it will stay with the plot. I'm just gonna have a lot of fun with it. This is probably going to be one the best stories you'll find with such a strong and fun friendship. I have such a strong friendship with Morgan Sakana here and at school. And it's weird but she is my inspiration for a lot of my ideas. Thanks Morgan for being such a great friend Morgan. Morgan this chapter is for you. I know your really gonna love this chapter…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character Abigail. Yep, the prune girl.

"Alright Marty get a grip on yourself. This is just a dream. A very intense dream." Marty muttered to himself his eyes transfixed on the road before us.

"This is a dream right?" Marty asked glancing at me temporarily. I shrugged smiling.

"Only, one way to find out" "Wha…" Marty cried as pinched him making the car swerve violently. I giggled as I saw his mock hurt expression.

"You know that is the first laugh I got out of you since we jumped into this delorian." Marty said gesturing to the car like I was ignorant.

"Yeah, I guess it was" I said smiling.

You the reader are probably like exploding right now cause you know I just witnessed my dad "The Doc Brown" die. Your probably wondering why aren't I crying my eyes out. My dad just died for Pete's sake! This is where Marty would say "Pete must be some nice guy if Doc died for his sake." Though I have to admit that may be a little too harsh of a joke for Marty. Your probably also wondering why Marty isn't being more sympathetic towards me. Well, have you ever heard the songs "Cowgirl's don't cry" and "Fight like a girl?"

Well, I loved my dad and I would hurt for a long time. But, I wasn't going to give up the hope that he would somehow live to see another day. Besides, I'm sure Doc had some separate plan in case the Liberian's came back.

So, maybe he wore a bullet proof vest or something. Yeah, that's it! A bullet proof vest. Now to answer the other question about why Marty wasn't being more sympathetic towards me. I honestly can't answer for him.

I'm not a mind reader. Yep, no matter how many time I've watched Star Wars I failed in mind reading.

If we ever get back to our time I'll email Mark Hammil and ask him for some better instructions.

But honestly, I think he wasn't very sympathetic because like me he was trying to figure out some way to explain how Doc could be alive. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts. Well, more like thrown. Why hadn't I thought to buckle up?

For those who are reading this I'm warning you never go without your seatbelt. The car slowed.

"Marty what's wrong with your foot?" I asked knowing very well he must be getting tired.

"Uh, Abs were running out of Plutonium." he said as he pointed to the gas tank arrow. I prayed for once in my life that Marty would be wrong. I watched the arrow leap up and down deciding whether it was empty or just above it.

Finally, it hit empty and we stopped with a sickening thud.

(I should stop there but I'm not that evil! Ha ha!)

"Isn't the girl supposed to sit in the car while the guy pushes?" I groaned. Marty had come up with some brilliant idea to push the delorian behind a billboard. At least I thought it was brilliant until I realized he wanted me to push as well.

"Yeah, good thing your not one of those girls" Marty commented as we grew closer to the billboard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd like…" he paused and sniffed the air.

"The sweet smell of gas and manure."

"That's manure? I thought that was you." I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny" Marty shot back. Finally, we both heaved one last time causing the delorian to roll… down the hill into (Oh, god no!) a pit of manure.

Marty and me just stood there in shock staring down at **MY **delorian covered halfway in **Manure. **

I looked over at Marty. He hesitantly smiled the Mcfly grin.

"Oh, your gonna pay!" I shouted. Marty was smart. He ran. Pretty soon we were chasing each other around the billboard. Marty was screaming

"I didn't do it." I was screaming

"Prepare to die." And the delorian well it was just sinking further into a vad of toxic waste. Suddenly, Marty stopped in front of the billboard.

Me, I thought he was giving in and waiting for the tackling he deserved. So, what do you think I did. Tackle him of course. Before long we were wrestling.

Pro wrestling is one way to describe it. Suddenly, I heard a car honk. Marty and me both looked up in time to see a yellow convertible drive past.

"Get a room" a man with blond hair yelled.

"What" Marty and me cried in unison getting off one another immediately. Whoever it was drove past laughing.

"He needs to watch his mouth" I muttered looking over my shoulder at the delorian.

"Come on let's get this out" I sighed making weird hand gestures at the delorian.

"What are you doing" Marty asked confused.

"Jedi mind trick. If I can get it right I may be able to get it out of the manure."

"Uh, Abs."

"Yeah, I know I need to email Mark Hammil on how to do it better."

"No, it's just why don't we leave it here. I mean once we figure out what place in time were in and where to get some more plutonium we can come back and pull it out somehow."

"You know that is probably the best idea you've had all day" I said as I follow Marty up to the billboard.

"Look at this Abby." Marty said gesturing toward the billboard. I looked and almost puked right there. It showed a blond lady and a man. They were looking at these words. Coming soon, **LYON ACHRES. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to Morgan Sakana. She's feeling sick right now and they don't know if it's strep or H1N1. So hope you feel better Morgan. Morgan was at my house a little bit ago and she saw Back to the future for the first time. So, now Morgan is on the same track as us all. Welcome to the Back to the future world Morgan. ****J **

"**Marty, wait up! I can't walk that fast!" I cried as I struggled to keep up. **

"**If you didn't eat Prunes everyday you would be able" **

"**I'm getting tired of the prune jokes Mr.!" We didn't even have a plan. All we knew was that we had to get back and that a version of Hill Valley was in this direction. **

**Suddenly, a old fashioned car slowed beside us. A old man rolled down the window. **

"**Hey, can you tell us the way to…" Marty started but was cut off by the woman beside him. **

"**Don't stop Wilbur, Don't!!!!!!" she screamed causing the man to speed up and disappear. **

"**I think it's the outfits" I remarked as we continued walking. We still wore the Plutonium suits. **

"**Wait a minute," I said as I ran behind another billboard. I reappeared a moment later in my original clothes I had had underneath. Marty just stared at me. **

"**You really think we could have walked into this old fashioned Hill Valley looking like were aliens?" I asked plainly. **

"**Your right" Marty replied as he ducked behind the billboard. **

***** In Hill Valley*****

"**Mr. Sandman give me a treat! Mr. sandman…" Marty cut me off. **

"**Just cause you know your history doesn't mean that you have to show it off" Marty warned. **

"**Fine," I scoffed as we walked down the street taking in the sights. Or at least I was Marty was more starting to freak out again. **

"**Marty can you believe this the ballet of Davy crocket only for fifty cents. Now you won't need to sneak into the back!" I cried. We walked by a collectible store. Or at least it would be in our time. **

"**Oh, Marty look at those records!" I cried pointing to the records hanging from the ceiling of the window case. **

"**And look at the kid with those shoes!" I cried as a boy hopped past with homemade springs on his shoes! Marty had said nothing during my whole ordeal. I was about to ask him if cat got his tongue when the clock tower rang. **

**Both our heads swiveled toward the tower behind us. It finally stopped ringing. **

"**I don't remember any clock ringing when we were back in our Hill Valley" I said confused. **

"**Yeah, neither do I" Marty said in a daze sitting down on one of the park benches. A man walked by dropping his newspaper into the trashcan. Immediately Marty jumped up and grabbed the newspaper beginning to read. **

"**Saturday, November 5, 1955" Marty said a mixture of disbelief and shock on his face. **

"**Give me that" I cried grabbing it from him. **

"**1955" I breathed my eyes glued to the paper. **

"**Hey, look Marty Star Trek is playing at Westing theater" I cried looking up. Marty was no where in sight. **

"**Oh, no! Oh no! There is no way I'm losing Marty in 1955!" I cried as I ran into the nearest store. **

"**a man named Jed poor mountaineer barely kept his family fed…" The jukebox sang in the corner. A old man stood at the counter. I then realized I had ran into a coffee shop. I had been stupid enough not to look at the sign outside. **

"**Uh, hey have you seen a boy a little shorter than me with brown hair and a red life vest on?" I asked casually. **

"**Yeah, he's in the back using the phone" he said. **

"**Thanks" I replied practically running to the back. There was Marty, phone book open holding a old fashioned phone. **

"**What do you think your doing" I cried throwing the phone book to the floor. **

"**Making a phone call! Oh, and Abs how do you work this thing anyhow?" he said pointing to the circular thing over the numbers.**

"**How could you leave me like that! I could have been kidnapped!" **

"**Abs no one gets kidnapped in 1955." I pointed to the missing sign above the telephone. It read Missing Elaine Carter. **

"**Okay, so some people get kidnapped? What's your problem? You know how to scream well enough." he said picking the phone book back up. **

**Suddenly, I wasn't mad at him anymore. I was interested. **

"**Who do you wanna call in 1955 anyway?" I asked. **

"**Doc" **

"**Doc, but he's… but he's" **

"**No he's not the old 1955 Doc is here. He's the only one who can fix the delorian." **

"**I love you Marty!!!!!!" I cried jumping up and down. **

"**Yeah, yeah I know. You can't live without me… I know." **

"**Oh, I could kiss you!!!!!" I cried still jumping up and down. **

"**Please don't" Marty said putting his hands up. "You kissing me and going back in time in the same day won't go together." **

"**So what's the number?" I asked picking up the phone. **

"**The same number as it usually is" Marty said. I dialed 555-5678. **

"**Oh, so that's how you do it" Marty said gesturing towards the phone. **

"**You have reached the brown's if I don't answer I'm working on a experiment and probably will never get your message." the answering machine said. I hung the phone up. **

**He told the truth he probably would never get the message. Marty was about to rip the page out of the phone book when I stopped him. **

"**It's not like you don't my number Marty" I said. **

"**Your right" Marty said shoving the phone book onto the floor. **

"**Hey, you gonna order something kids" the owner's voice rang out. We stopped. Marty looked at me. I shrugged it couldn't hurt. **

"**Uh, yeah give me a tab" Marty said sitting down at the counter. I took the seat beside him. **

"**I can't give you a tab unless you pay for it" the owner replied. **

"**Okay, then give me a Pepsi free" Marty said. **

"**If you want a Pepsi you'll have to order it" The owner said annoyed. **

"**Well, just give me something without any sugar" Marty said. The owner plopped a cup of coffee on the counter. **

"**I'll have a prune sundae" I said not realizing Marty was warning me not to order that. **

"**A what…" the owner said in disbelief. **

"**You know a prune sundae" I repeated. **

"**You mean the purple fruit sundae" he asked. **

"**Uh, sorry my friend here's obsessed with all things purple" Marty cut in. **

"**She'll like a water" What he said about the purple thing wasn't entirely a lie. **

"**Hey, Mcfly" a familiar voice called. Marty and me turned slowly. There was the guy that had told us to get a room. **

**He was with a group of about 3 other guys. One wore yellow plaid. One wore a brown jacket. And one wore 3-d glasses. Man that dud with the glasses looked like Spock. **

"**What do you think your doing. I'm talking to you, you Irish bug." **

"**That guy has to watch his language" I whispered to Marty. They walked over to the guy sitting next to us. **

"**Hey, Biff how you guys doing?" **

"**Is my homework finished Mcfly?" **

"**Well, I thought since it wasn't due till Monday…" **

"**Think, Think Mcfly…" the so called Biff hit the man on the head. **

"**Think Mcfly if I hand them in in my handwriting you know what'll happen? I'll get kicked out of school, you wouldn't want that to happen would you? Would you?" he repeated himself. **

"**of course not biff…" **

"**Hey, what you looking at Butthead?" Biff asked Marty who was staring at them. **

"**Hey, look this dude has on life preserve! He thinks he's gonna drown" one of the guys said. **

"**Hey, lookie here" Biff said turning to me. **

"**You're the girl that I saw on the side of the road this morning." I smiled brightly. **

"**Yeah, the one you told to get a room" I said kicking him in the place where the sun don't shine. He fell over causing the domino effect to happen. **

"**Let's get out of here" I called over my shoulder to Marty. We ran out of there like our hair was on fire. **

"**Could that have been your dad?" I asked out of breath leaning against a tree. **

"**Is there any other Mcfly living in 1955?" Marty asked sarcastically. **

"**No, I guess not" Suddenly, Marty's head shot up to the tree. His eyes widened. **

"**What?" I asked. **


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Okay, I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can. It's not workin is it? Yes, I spelled workin all cooleo. That's what my friends say. Morgan Sakana being one of them. It drives me crazy. To the brink of insanity many times. Though I think I'm way past that to be exact. This chapter is dedicated to Michael J. Fox. If you haven't realized I'm one of those people you falls for movie stars without a thought as to my heart. Yeah, I give my heart away way too easy. Well, he was one of them. Morgan Sakana keeps telling me to stop losing my heart. That I'm really only infatuated with these people. So right now I'm feeling kind of down about all my crushes. But to me they were more than that they were family. Okay, so I've never met them. I know what your gonna say… STALKER!!!! No, your wrong I would never do that. Morgan Sakana don't say anything… Guys have you seen the snow? It's like awesome! You can expect a lot of stuff from me over my 6 day weekend! Ha ha ha! Anyway read!

"Get him down now!!!!" I cried loudly. Marty had to cover my mouth to shush me.

He pushed my body up against the tree. His hand still covering my mouth.

"What do you expect me to do? Go 'hey George you know what your doing? My female friend here says that if you don't stop she'll scream?" I pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"Sounds great to me you just might want to add that the police are very interested in PEEPING TOMS!"

"Abs…" But Marty was interrupted by a car horn. The rest happened so fast.

Marty's father George falling from the tree and landing right in front of a incoming car. Marty pushing him out of the way. His head hitting the pavement.

"Marty!!!!!!!" I screamed running to his lifeless body. The rest is all a blur. The man that hit him yelled something then everything went black.

I awoke with a start sending the pile of sheets onto the floor.

"This is not my room" I whispered as I looked around. Star Trek posters lined the walls.

"But I could sure get used to this" I continued. I opened up the window blinds. It was pitch black outside.

The only light that shined was from the gas station across the street. _The 95 diner _it read.

"95 diner!!!!!" I yelled. It was all coming back to me. Marty and me were in 1955. But where in the world is Marty?

No one would notice if I took a look around. You know maybe raid the refrigerator for prunes.

Or something like that. No one else likes prunes anyway so it wouldn't really matter. Then I could look for Marty. It's not like I wasn't worried about him.

It's just if you were in a stranger's house would you look for your friend first or get something to eat, then look for him afterwards?

Yeah, thought so. I crept downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen looked pretty normal. Except for the flower print wallpaper.

There's no way anyone in 1985 would get caught dead in a kitchen like this.

I opened the fridge to find… what do you know a whole load of prunes!!!! Wow, I bet they'll be glad to get some of these off their hands!

After I had eaten about a million prunes I realized I still didn't know where Marty was. I shoved 5 more prunes into my pants pockets then crept back up the stairs.

There were 5 rooms in all not counting the one that I woke up in.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered as I turned the knob to one of the doors. A young boy was laying in the middle of the floor. Definitely not Marty.

I opened the next door. A littler boy was laying on his side in his old fashioned bed. As soon as I heard him scream potatoes I was out of there.

Marty wasn't weird enough to dream about potatoes. Or was he? I opened another door.

There was Marty. He was sleeping peacefully blankets strewn all over him. I had never seen Marty sleep before. **He looked almost handsome.**

_**Abby, your imagining things! He's your best friend! He doesn't think thoughts like that about you! Why are you thinking thoughts like that about him? You don't love him do you? My thoughts raged.**_

"No, I love him as a best friend does. Nothing more." I said aloud. Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

I needed to hide! I crawled under the four poster bed. Sure, I was costophobic. But that's what you do for friends. Best friends.

R/r Aww! What's gonna happen? Does Abby really love Marty? Does marty love her? Do they love each other at all? Forget the last question. Because I can assure you they do love each other at least as friends. Don't forget to review! I have huge plan for what's to happen next so don't go away! 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I'm back!!!! This is a awesome chapter no lie! Beware you will laugh!!!! I dare you not to. See if you won't. This chapter is dedicated to Lea Thompson. I want to publicly say I'm sorry that I made her into some evil jealous person in this. Now go ahead read!

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I hit my head on the bottom of the bed.

"Mom that you" I heard Marty groan.

"There now. You've been asleep for nine hours now." a girl's voice said. I looked at my watch. She was right! Wow, why didn't they take him to the hospital?

"I had a horrible nightmare, dreamed I went back in time, terrible." Marty said.

"Well, your safe and sound now back in good old 1955." the girl replied.

"1955" Marty yelled. I snorted in laughter. Come on you have to admit pretty funny huh?

"You're my… You're my" Marty stuttered. Poor Marty! At least I didn't wake up to any creepy person staring at me. Oh, don't think about that Abby.

"My name is Loraine" the girl said.

"Yeah, but your so… so thin!!!" Marty said distressed.

Suddenly, it all connected. Loraine was Marty's mother. Oh, I hope she likes me better now. Well, probably not since I'm under her bed eavesdropping. Stop thinking about yourself. Think about Marty. Coming in contact with your mother must be scary.

"Relax, Calvin you got a big bruise on your head" the girl said. Calvin I whispered. Was I in the right room?

Marty went to get up because the bed shifted. But suddenly, Marty screamed. Actually it wasn't like a girl. It was more of a manly scream.

"Where's my pants" Marty cried jumping back onto the bed. He didn't have his pants on I thought. Okay, something is wrong here.

"Over on my hope chest, I've never seen purple underwear before Calvin" Loraine said shyly.

"Calvin, why do you keep calling me Calvin?"

"That is your name isn't it? It's written all over your underwear." Marty yelled again.

Calvin Kline! That was it! Marty was wearing Calvin Kline underwear and she thought his name was Calvin because Calvin Kline puts his name all over his underwear.

"I guess they call you Cal" Loraine said sweetly.

"Actually, they call me Marty" he said.

"Oh, pleased to meet you Calvin, Marty" Loraine said with fake sweetness. Wow, she's a Jennifer in the making. I hope Marty didn't start to fall for his mom.

Don't be stupid Abby why would he fall for his mom? I felt the bed shift again meaning that Loraine was sitting next to him. From what I could tell it was too close for confront.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Loraine asked. Tell her no! I prayed.

"Yeah, that's fine" Marty said moving farther away from her.

"That's a big bruise you have there Calvin" Loraine said moving ever closer to him.

Marty fell off the bed with a thud. Oww I thought that had to hurt!

"Loraine is that you?" a motherly voice called.

"Oh, my god it's my mother!" Loraine cried jumping from the bed.

"Put your pants back on" Loraine said throwing them to Marty. Marty started to put his pants on when I pulled his foot. Marty did a face plant.

"What the…" Marty started then he saw me.

"Abs, your kidding me! You were here for all of that?"

"No, only 5 minutes… What do you think" I cried.

"No wonder why I hate your mother" I said sitting on the bed.

"Why'd you do that Abby? You know you'd be in huge trouble if you got caught." I shrugged.

"It's what best friends do. Want a prune?" I asked.

"No thanks… Wait a minute where did you get that?" Marty asked starting to put his pants on.

"Their fridge. Why?" Marty did another face plant. I helped him up.

"What if they notice?" Marty asked worry written plainly on his face.

"Don't worry about it. You know that they'd be glade to get rid of them as much as I do."

"Okay, but if they ask about them follow my lead." Marty said buckling his pants.

"But your lousy at coming up with leads. Remember when we tried to cover up that Einstein was lost?"

"yeah."

"well, as I recall you told Doc that Eni headed to Mexico with his doggy friends."

"It was the only thing that I could come up with on such short notice. Plus, as I recall you said that you hired a Pizza hut guy to drive them there."

"I was only following your stupid lead!!!"

"Let's not fight about this alright."

"This time when they ask about who we are we'll have a good explanation." Marty said.

"Marty telling them that were from the future isn't exactly a good explanation." I pointed out.

"I know" Marty said winking at me.

"Oh, no! Marty you know that I hate playing man and wife! And I hated it when I played it with Brandon Tannen!"

"You complied though didn't you? I saw you kiss him in the metal tube enough times to count in kindergarten."

"You don't actually mean…" I asked my eyes wide.

"Martin Seamus Mcfly I will kill you after this!"

"Don't worry I'll probably already be dead from your breath."

"My breath!!!!" I screamed.

Later

"I guess you're a sailor that's why you wear that life preserver" Loraine's mother said leading us down the stairs.

"Uh, Coastguard" Marty answered. Coastguard I mouthed. Marty knew that I did not want to be married to a coastguard.

"I couldn't help it" Marty whispered.

"Yeah, you could" I shot back. At the bottom of the steps was a man hunched over a old T.V. set.

"Sam, here's the young man you hit with your car and his girlfriend." Loraine's mother said.

"Actually, I'm his wife of one week" I corrected like we had practiced.

"Well, congratulations you make a perfect couple." Loraine's mother said making me blush.

"No I'm serious you are the cutest couple I've ever seen. May I have a picture of you?" Loraine's mother asked. I looked at Marty. That was a little weird.

"Sure" Marty said pulling me towards him.

"Marty" I whispered "you don't need to hold me that close."

"Right, just trying to make sure they think it's legit." Marty said through gritted teeth. The picture was snapped.

"Come meet the whole family. You already know Loraine," Loraine's mother said gesturing to Loraine who was seated at the table. She had free black hair, brown eyes, and a forbe's nose. She was beautiful. Loraine smiled at Marty but then turned to me.

"Stay away from him" she whispered in my ear. Oh, so she was gonna play the way.

"This is Milton" Loraine's mother said gesturing towards the little boy wearing a coonskin cap.

"Nice Coonskin cap. You would make a good Daniel Boone" I told him. He beamed with pride.

"This is Sally." She was a young red head girl with freckles.

"This is William" she said pointing to the oldest boy. He was wearing a Star trek shirt. Apparently, it was his room I had been sleeping in last night.

"Over in the play pen that's little baby Joey." Marty walked over to the play pen. I followed.

"Isn't that your…"

"Yeah, Uncle Jailbird Joey."

"Get used to those bars kid"

"yes, Joey just loves his playpen. Whenever we try to take him out he cries so we just leave him in there."

"That explains a lot" I said as we took our places at the table. I was beside Marty and William. Marty was beside me and Loraine.

"Sam stop fiddling with that and come to dinner."

"Hey, I got it now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat."

"It's our first television set. Dad just picked it up today. Do you have a television?" Loraine asked.

"Uh, Yeah Abby and me have two."

"You must be rich" William said leaning closer to me. Okay, this was getting scary. Marty's uncle was hitting on me and Marty's mom was hitting on him. Life is scary.

But I think you already know that. I moved closer to Marty. William was starting to scare me.

"Oh, don't be silly Milton no one has two television sets" their mother said.

"Oh, my it looks like were out of prunes" their mother said as she opened the fridge. Marty gave me a steel glare. I shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly,_ the honeymooners _came on.

"Oh, remember this one cupcake. Ralph dresses up as a man from space." I kicked him under the table. But I accidentally missed him hitting Loraine. She glared at me.

I smiled evilly.

"How could you have seen it? It's brand new." Milton said gesturing to the T.V.

"Yeah, well I saw it on a rerun." This time I got him when I kicked. Marty jumped at least a foot in the air.

"What's a rerun?" Milton asked curious.

"You'll find out" Marty told them. Smooth. Very smooth.

"Marty you look so familiar do I know your mother?" their mother asked.

"Uh, no you see my mother fell in love with a doctor. They ran off together and haven't been seen since. Now it's just me and Abigail here." he replied taking my hand.

"Mother with Marty's mother gone don't you think he should stay here? I mean dad did almost kill him with the car." Loraine said giving me a evil look.

"She's got a point Sam."

"And he can sleep…" Loraine began but I never heard the rest of it because Marty started to kiss me. We had agreed that he would not kiss me unless necessary.

My chair leaned back and pretty soon I was on the floor with Marty on top of me. I jumped up quickly. Everyone was looking at us.

"Okay, got to go." I said scrambling for the door.

"Yeah, see you all later" Marty said following me.

Outside

I wiped my mouth with my hand.

"I can't believe you did that!" I cried.

"You promised that you would do it only if necessary!"

"I was in the moment okay! And the moment said to kiss you!"

"Well, you know what this moment says! To slap you!" I cried slapping him across the face.

"I think I deserved that" Marty admitted.

"Yeah, you did."

"Are you done hitting me?" Marty asked as we walked down the drive.

"I guess. Come on we need to get to Doc's." I said. We walked for a long time in silence.

"Was it bad?" I asked softly.

"No, honestly it wasn't half bad only you didn't kiss back."

"Well, next time if there ever is a next time ask me before you kiss."

"I'll remember that" Marty said.

R/r What do you think? Did you laugh or what? Hopefully not the what. Ha ha! Next chapter will be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I realized a long time ago that I accidentally forgot a chapter. It was on my own computer that blew up. So, I hope this makes everything a little clearer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Abby as usual. I can assure nothing at all has changed overnight.

Marty and I made our way to my house in silence. I mean after you kiss your best friend you can guess things will get weird. When you think about it was probably the least weird thing that happened to us since we left 1985.

We made it to the door. Marty stopped me from going in.

"Okay I know I screwed up. I always seem to be screwing up. You're my best friend Abs and if things go weird between us I don't know what I'll do. So, please lets just be friends." Marty begged.

I smiled. "If I don't have you then who do I have right?"

I knocked on the door. The next thing I know Marty and me are being pulled into the house and Doc stuck a suction cup to Marty's forehead. And I thought it was weird when I kissed Marty.

"Doc!" Marty yelled trying to explain our whole long story to the 1955 Doc.

"Don't say a word" Doc warned putting on a big hat with metal poles coming out of it. I wasn't even going to ask what the experiment was about. I had enough talks about the time space continuum to last an lifetime.

"I don't wanna know your name. I don't wanna know anything about you" Doc said as he concentrated on the suction cup. Okay, so I got the answer to what I had been asking myself since I can remember. Was Doc crazy or just eccentric? The answer? He was crazy.

"Doc, Doc, it's me, Marty" Marty tried again.

"Don't tell me anything" Doc repeated. Obviously no one was getting anywhere. Marty wasn't having any luck with explaining to Doc everything and Doc wasn't having any luck with his wacko experiment.

"Quiet, quiet. I'm gonna read your thoughts. Let's see now, you've come from a great distance?" Doc guessed and for a second I actually thought one of his inventions worked until…

"Uh, you want me to buy a subscription to the

Saturday Evening Post?" Doc guessed again. I put my head in my hands. We were getting nowhere close to getting home. I guess making it home in time to watch the Late night mystery show was out of the question.

"No" Marty groaned as he attempted to pull the suction up off his forehead. But to no avail. "Abs…" Marty started.

"I'll get it. Just hold still and put this in between your teeth" I said shoving a newspaper into his mouth.

I pulled as hard as I could and within seconds it was off. But as some say "no pain no gain." Marty was writhing on the floor trying to pull all the newspaper out of his mouth.

"Did you stick the whole freaking newspaper in there?" Marty cried as he pulled off a small piece that was sticking to his tongue.

"No, I'm stupid you know" I said as I hid the one piece of paper that hadn't gone into his mouth behind my back. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

After Marty got up off the floor he began what would be a long speech. "Doc, were from the future. We came here in a time machine that you invented. Now, I need your help to get back to the year 1985." Okay I thought it was a fine start.

My god, do you know what this means?" Doc asked. I perked up thinking that he had actually understood everything. Until… "It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all." Doc finished as he pulled off his hat with the poles coming off of it.

"Doc, you gotta help us. You are the only one who knows how your time machine works! It's my car and I don't even know how it works!" I yelled in desperation.

"Time machine, I haven't invented any time machine" Doc said staring off into the distance.

Okay, alright, I'll prove it to you. Look at my driver's license, expires 1987. Look at my birthday, for crying out loud I haven't even been born yet. And, look at these pictures!" Marty yelled pulling two pictures out of his jacket pocket. Look at this one, my brother, my sister, and me. Look at the school behind us. Built 1985."

"And look at this one of Abby and me! Look at her shirt. 'Class of 1985!" Marty yelled.

"Hey, how come I don't have a copy of this?" I asked fingering the picture. Marty was really starting to freak now. I hadn't seen him this angry since the time I poured an ice cube down his back in front of Jennifer. Boy how he yelled. That's the day I learned that he can dance like Michael Jackson.

"Pretty Mediocre photographic fakery, they cut off your brother's hair." Doc blew it off.

"Were telling the truth, Doc, you gotta believe us. You got to believe your daughter!" I yelled. That stopped him. He turned towards me slowly.

That's when I realized that we hadn't exactly told him that I was his daughter yet. I smiled weekly.

"You can't be! I'm not married! I don't even have a fascination with anyone! Plus, my daughter would not have a boyfriend!" Doc yelled his face redder than the air was when he tried to make a machine that would deflate and then reflate a tomato.

"Who said I had a boyfriend?" I asked wanting to know how Doc had come across this little bit of information.

"Isn't this boy with you your boyfriend? Cause you sure act like it!" Doc cried. I looked at him shock.

"Marty's not my boyfriend. As a matter of fact I broke up with my real boyfriend yesterday!" I yelled in defense.

"Oh, so you did break up with him. Now I won't have to get the gossip from others." Marty said.

I groaned. This was becoming a disaster!

"Okay, Doc you want proof I have it." I said reaching into the back pocket of my jeans. I pulled out a old crumpled piece of paper. I handed it to Doc.

"But, how could this happen…" Doc protested.

"Well, you see it happens like this a man a woman love each other so they decide…" Marty started.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean how?" Doc asked baffled.

I patted him on the back. "Don't be so surprised cause you aren't the best father I can tell you that. And I have honestly contemplated murdering you." I joked.

"So this means you are telling the truth!" Doc cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: I can assure you I have not forgotten about this remarkable story that I started. It is still alive people! And as long as you keep reviewing and reminding me every once and while the story will be kept alive…

FISHING OUT THE DELORIAN

"I have dreaded this day all my life" I moaned as I pulled on a pair of gardening gloves.

"Why, don't you like standing up to your knees in manure at twelve o'clock at night?" Marty joked as we waded into the manure pit.

"As a matter of fact this is the only place I haven't been with you" I said.

"That's not true you were never in the bathroom with me" Marty replied.

"Yeah we were remember when you accidentally flushed Einstein's chew toy down the toilet" I reminded him.

"Oh, you're right. We have been everywhere together" Marty laughed.

"Okay, so how in the world are we supposed to do this?" I asked cautiously wading deeper into the manure.

"Feel around with your feet to see if you can feel it" Marty said shuffling his feet.

"What good would that do?" I moaned. "It's your fault were in this situation anyway" I reminded him.

"My fault?" Marty stammered in shock.

"Well who do you think was doing most of the pushing? If you had looked where you were pushing it this would have never happened." I yelled.

"Oh, yeah well I would have if I didn't have you complaining about the smell of gas! Haven't you ever been to a gas station?" Marty shot back.

"You know what I've had it with you!" I yelled grabbing a handful of manure and throwing it into Marty's face.

I watched as Marty whipped the manure out of his eyes. I smiled in triumphant until I realized what you as readers probably already have. Marty wasn't going to let me win this argument without a fight.

Pretty soon there was manure flying and some dirty language. "You know what I bet if I drowning in manure you wouldn't help me" I yelled.

"You're right I wouldn't. I would be the one drowning you!" Marty shot back.

"You really feel that way?" I screamed in rage.

"You bet I do!" Marty yelled back.

"Then maybe I should leave you here to retrieve the Delorian all by yourself" I replied fiercely.

That's when Marty realized what I was doing. "No Abby I didn't mean it!" Marty yelled trying to get me back into helping him shovel manure.

"Oh, you didn't did you?" I asked meaningfully.

"Of course I didn't Abby were best friends. You can be a real nag sometimes but really we are best friends" Marty replied.

"You didn't have to add the nag part" I pointed out.

AT HOME WITH DOC

"Right now Marty film" the TV Doc said.

"Why that's me, look at me, I'm an old man!" the 1955 Doc yelled.

"The last time Abby filmed all we got was her feet" Doc joked. I smiled at the memory. Doc hardly ever joked when it came round to experiments but this was one of those times.

"Hey the experiment didn't work" the television me laughed.

"Okay I got it" Marty said as the TV Doc positioned himself next to the Delorian.

"Good evening, I'm Doctor Emmett Brown, I'm standing here in the parking lot of Hill Valley Mall. It is Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18 a.m. and this is temporal experiment number one."

"Thank god I still got my hair. What on Earth is that thing I'm wearing?" Doc muttered.

"Well, this is a radiation suit." Marty replied pointing to the yellow spandex gown.

"Radiation suit, of course, cause all of the fall out from the atomic wars." Doc whispered. I looked at Marty. He shrugged. Neither of us had a clue what he was talking about. The Doc from 1985 hadn't exactly explained to us why we had to wear radiation suits.

"This is truly amazing, a portable television studio. No wonder your president has to be an actor, he's gotta

look good on television." Doc said walking up to the camera that was mounted on top of the TV.

Marty walked up beside him completely ignoring his last comment proceeding to fast forward to the part where Doc explained more about the Delorian.

"Whoa, this is it, this is the part coming up, Doc" Marty said advising him to sit back down. Doc nodded and sat back down next to me.

"No no no this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity" the TV Doc explained.

"What did I just say?" Doc asked quickly. Marty got up and rewinded it.

"No no no this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that I need." The TV Doc repeated.

"One point twenty-one gigawatts. One point twenty-one gigawatts. Great Scott!" Doc yelled running out of the run.

"What the hell is a gigawatt?" Marty and I screamed in unison running after him.

"How could I have been so careless? One point twenty-one gigawatts. Tom, how am I gonna generate that kind of power, it can't be done, it can't!" Doc yelled sitting down talking to a picture of Thomas Edison.

"Doc, look, all we need is a little plutonium." Marty offered.

"I'm sure that in 1985, plutonium is available at every corner drugstore, but in 1955, it's a little hard to come by. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here!" Doc cried.

"Whoa, whoa Doc, stuck here? I can't be stuck here; I got a life in 1985! I had a boyfriend for heaven's sake! I was just about to pick up my life and move on! I'll never be able to go to my own Prom! Have you ever been to Prom? Prom is like…" I stammered.

"The Bomb" Marty helped.

"Yeah, it's like the bomb" I repeated.

"Abby's right! We both have lives in 1985! They might not be the best…" Marty admitted. I hit him.

"But they are ours!" Marty grimaced in pain. "Besides I got a girl!" Marty cried.

"Since when have you got a girl?" I asked with interest.

"Jennifer" Marty said his eyes going dreamy.

"He thinks he got a girl" I scoffed.

"Is she pretty?" Doc asked.

"Doc, she's beautiful. She's crazy about me. Look at this, look what she wrote me, Doc." Marty cried at loss for words pulling a paper out of pocket.

"Okay number one since when did Jennifer become beautiful? She looks like horse crap is you ask me. Number two since when is she crazy about you? She left you to walk home alone! Number three when did she start writing notes to you?" I yelled in frustration.

"That says it all. Doc, you're my only hope" Marty said handing Doc the paper. I climbed up beside him and read the three words.

"And you're positive that you didn't just find it on the ground in the school hallway? You know how many love notes are on the floor there…" I started.

But Marty cut me off. "All I can say is to trust me. It is real."

"Marty, I'm sorry, but the only power source capable of generating one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning." Doc said sadly.

"What did you say?" Marty asked. I could see a idea forming in his mind.

"A bolt of lightning, unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever gonna strike" Doc repeated.

"We do now" Marty said flipping over the love note from Jennifer.

"This is it. This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning is gonna strike the clock tower precisely at 10:04 p.m. next Saturday night. If we could somehow

harness this bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're

sending you back to the future!" Doc cried.

"You lost me" I said.

"Okay remember when we were in town and we heard the bells. You said that you didn't remember any bells in Hill Valley. Well that's because the clock on the clock tower got struck by lightning next Saturday!" Marty cried excited.

"You're serious" I cried.

"Dead serious" Marty joked.

"We could spend a week in 1955. We could hang out; Doc could show us around…" I laughed.

"Abby, that's completely out of the question; you must not leave this house. You must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious

repercussions on future events. Do you understand?" doc yelled.

"Yeah, sure, okay." I said disappointed.

"Have you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?" Doc asked.

"Um, yeah well I might have sort of ran into my parents" Marty replied cautiously.

"Great Scott. Let me see that photograph again of your brother. Just as I thought, this proves my theory, look at your brother." Doc pointed to the picture.

"His head's gone, it's like it's been erased." I said.

"Erased from existence…" Doc whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I wrote this chapter at the library and I uploaded it to my story, but for some reason it didn't work. I had deleted it because I thought it had worked, but obviously it didn't. So please enjoy this chapter. Morgan please review!

"Whoa, they really cleaned this place up, looks brand new" Marty said gesturing to the school. We wouldn't even known it was our school if not for the sign reading in big bold letters. HILL VALLEY SCHOOL.

The school looked brand new. Like it from a dream. The school we knew had vandalism everywhere and toilet papered trees. Oh, and don't forget about the eggs. It was the ideal place to go for Halloween. This school before us was nothing like that.

"Now remember, according to my theory you interfered with your parent's first meeting. They don't meet, they don't fall in love, they won't get married and they won't have kids. That's why your older brother's disappeared from that photograph.

Your sister will follow and unless you repair the damages, you will be next" Doc reminded us jolting me back to reality.

We entered the school and realized that it wasn't so far off from our school. Papers were flying everywhere; books were falling to the floor, gum wads were flying through the air. Now this was more like our school.

A fight at broken out amongst some of the students. About three guys were ganging up on another guy. They kept kicking him. The guy kept telling them how immature they were being as he dropped his books.

Any normal person would have jumped to the rescue. Well as you have probably come to the conclusion I'm not normal. Fights were always a regularity in 1985. Bloody noses, and back eyes were always on the menu no matter what day it was.

I was usually involved in them. I mean if someone shoves you in the hallway or whispers an insulting name under their breath what are you gonna do? Easy sock 'em.

I looked over at Marty who was following the fight almost as closely as I was. I didn't realize why. Marty wasn't interested in fights since most of the people who would pick a fight were much bigger than him. Not to make fun of Marty's stature of course. That is I didn't realize why he was watching the fight till Doc said something that made it all clear to me.

"Which one's your pop?"

"That's him" Marty said with disappointment pointing to the guy being beat up. I looked at him in shock.

"What? Everyone has a family member that has problems okay?" Marty said in defense.

"Yeah, but usually they're like your grandmother or your aunt. Not your dad." I pointed out.

"Well sometimes the family nerd is closer than you think" Marty stated.

"It's geek" I pointed out.

"Oh, whatever. Just follow my lead" Marty said gesturing me to follow him to where George was gathering his books.

We were almost to him when we heard a very familiar voice.

"Shape up, man. You're a slacker. You wanna be a slacker for the rest of your life?" And who would you guess? Principal Strickland.

"No" George said hurt as Strickland pulled the kick me sign off his back.

"What did your mother ever see in him?" I asked.

I don't know, Abs, I guess she felt sorry for him cause her dad hit him with the car" Marty said.

"He hit you with the car" I reminded him.

"You think I don't know that?" Marty replied sarcastically.

"That's a Florence Nightingale effect. It happens in hospitals when nurses fall in love with their patients. Go to it, guys." Doc said coming up behind us.

"Hey George, buddy, hey, I've been looking all over for you. You remember me, the guy who saved your life the other day?" Marty said helping George gather his books.

"Yeah" George said unsure.

"Ahem" I coughed.

"Oh, yeah this is Abby, my good friend and expert in matters of the heart" Marty said.

"Now there is one more person I would like you to meet" Marty said steering him to Loraine's locker.

"Calvin" she cried spinning around so fast that the locker made a sickening thud sound.

"I'd like you to meet my good friend George Mcfly" Marty said gesturing towards George.

"Hi, it's really a pleasure to meet you" George started, but was cut off by Loraine.

"How's your head?" she cried trying to touch it as Marty side stepped away from her.

"Well uh, good, fine" Marty stammered.

"Oh, I've been so worried about you ever since you ran off the other night. Are you okay?" she continued. Suddenly the late bell rang.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she said sweetly as her friends pulled her away.

"Isn't he a dream boat?" I heard her say when she thought she was out of earshot.

"Doc, she didn't even look at him" Marty cried as Doc appeared from around the corner.

"This is more serious than I thought. Apparently your mother is amorously infatuated with you instead of your father!" Doc stated.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Doc, are you telling me that my mother has got the hots for me?" Marty asked in disbelief.

"Like you didn't know that?" I asked sarcastically.

"I honestly didn't" Marty admitted.

"Oh, you didn't realize the hints. Her blowing in her ear, her touching your leg, her whispering insults to me?" I asked.

"The only way we're gonna get those two to successfully meet is if they're alone together." Doc stated.

I laughed. "You make them sound like dogs. Having children isn't the point of life you know?"

"So you've got to get your father and mother to interact at some sort of social gathering" Doc continued ignoring me.

"What, well you mean like a date?" Marty asked.

"Right" Doc cried as if Marty had just answered the million dollar question.

"What kind of date? I don't know, what do kids do in the fifties?" Marty asked as we passed a poster.

"Well, they're your parents, you must know them. What are their common interests?" Doc asked.

"Nothing" Marty admitted frustrated.

"Look, there's a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up" Doc pointed to the poster.

"Of course, the Enchantment under the Sea Dance they're supposed to go to this, that's where they kiss for the first time!" Marty yelled in triumphant.

"Be there are be square?" I read.

"What dork came up with that line?" I laughed.

"Alright kid, you stick to your father like glue and make sure that he takes her to the dance. Abby you befriend Loraine and get her to like George." Doc advised us.

"You're forgetting one major thing!" I reminded them.

They turned around to look at me.

"Loraine hates my guts as much as I hate hers."

"Well, you better get over it because from now on your best friends" Doc replied.

R/r Oh, no! What silly situations have I got planned? Read the next chapter and you'll find out!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: The last chapter may have been a little off what it should have been. I was writing it at the library and these loud noisy ladies wouldn't stop talking. I was seriously about to go over and ask them if they knew that they were in a library. Anyhoo, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Back to the Future. I know I used their quotes in this chapter as I have all the others.

WITH ABBY

"Your late Miss…" the teacher looked at his attendance list.

"You won't find my name on there sir you see I'm new. My name is Abigail Brown. Doctor Emmett Brown's daughter. I'm sure you've heard of him. Anyway, the secretaries said that they were printing out a new class list and that they would get it to you shortly" I explained politely.

"Oh, I see Miss Brown. We would like to have our students here before the bell rings if possible" he replied politely. He was a much nicer teacher than the teachers at the school in 1985.

"Your father is a very nice man and is well known in these parts…" the teacher began, but was cut off by Loraine.

"Known for being a crackpot" she scoffed.

"Only the illiterate scum bags that haven't met him would say so" I said meaningfully.

"It takes one to know one" Loraine said simply.

"That's enough girls. Loraine we don't call people crackpots and Abigail we don't call people illiterate scum bags. I don't know where you learn to talk like that. You should be ashamed. Now I want both of you to apologize."

The teacher said disappointed.

He could have just asked me to go swimming in a pond filled with crocodiles. There was no way I was saying that I was sorry for something that I wasn't. Any normal person would be glad they didn't have to serve any detention. But I wasn't a normal person. I had a reputation to protect even if the people in this class weren't going to remember me to tell anyone in 1985.

Plus I was not going to lie. Doc had taught me my whole life that the worst thing you could do lie. I wasn't going to apologize for something I wasn't sorry for. Especially to Loraine…

I glared at Loraine and she glared back. I swear we must have looked like pro-wrestlers about to take each other down.

"Loraine should apologize first since she's the one that called my father a crackpot shouldn't she?" I asked sweetly.

"Abigail's right. Please apologize Loraine so we may get back to class" the teacher said impatiently.

Loraine narrowed her eyes into slits. "I won't apologize for something that I'm not sorry for. Her father is a crackpot, but more than that he's a good for nothing idiot scientist that deserves to be sent to the crazy house. But more than all that he's a scum bag lunatic to think that his daughter will ever fit in here."

Everyone looked at us in shock. The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I looked around the room then launched into action. I pinned her down on the floor, pulling her hair, all the while screaming for her to take it back.

You could obviously tell that Loraine had never been in a fight. As soon as I had her pinned down she began screaming and flaring her arms. I eventually let her up. Her friends pulled her away but before they did she did the most insulting thing at the time.

She spit in my face. I heard a chorus of "Oh, no's" and "Not again's." They were right. I took her arm, whirled her around, and landed a shiner right on her eye. Otherwise known as a grizzly black eye. I regretted it as soon as my fist hit her eye. I mean hadn't this girl gone through enough with me on top of her screaming.

All I can say is I'm a good screamer. The teacher grabbed me and pushed me through the crowd of students. They parted like the Red Sea.

WITH MARTY AND GEORGE

AT LUNCH

"George, buddy. Remember that girl I introduced you to?" Marty asked sitting down with George.

"Which one?" George asked cautiously.

"What do you mean which one?" Marty asked confused.

"You introduced me to Abby and Loraine" George pointed out.

"Oh, I was talking about Loraine. You know the one with the huge crush on you" Marty replied.

"Loraine has a crush on me? But she didn't even look at me when you introduced us" George pointed out.

"Yeah, well… Her crush is so huge that she couldn't stand to look at you because she was so nervous." Marty explained.

"She told me to tell you that she wants you to take her to the Enchantment under the sea dance. Plus what in the world are you writing that is so important?" Marty cried as George scribbled away.

"They're stories about aliens coming to earth from other planets" George explained simply.

"Get out of town; I didn't know you did anything creative. Ah, let me read some." Marty asked grabbing one of the papers scattered on the table.

"Oh, no no no, I never uh, I never let anybody read my stories" George stammered grabbing the paper back.

"Why not?" Marty asked in protest.

"Well, what if they didn't like them, what if they told me I was no good. I guess that would be pretty hard for somebody to understand" George admitted as he went back to scribbling away.

"Uh no, not hard at all. So, anyway about Loraine all you gotta do is go over there and ask her" Marty prompted him.

"What, right here right now in the cafeteria? What if she said no? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection. Besides, I think she'd rather go with somebody else…" George admitted.

"Who?" Marty asked puzzled.

"Biff" George stated looking up from his writing to point the horrifying scene before them.

"C'mon, c'mon" Biff harassed.

"Leave me alone" Loraine pleaded.

"You want it, you know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you" Biff advanced.

"Shut your filthy mouth, I'm not that kind of girl" Loraine cried as she punched him in the nose.

"Well maybe you are and you just don't know it yet" Biff continued hitting on her.

"Get your meat hooks off of me" Loraine screamed.

"You heard her she said get your meat hooks, off, uh please" Marty cried standing up defending her. Biff punched his hand about to pound him.

"So what's it to you, butthead. You know you're looking for a fight. But since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break, today. So why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here" Biff said as he saw Principal Strickland appear in the doorway with Abby.

WITH ABBY

IN THE CAFETERIA

Principal Strickland shoved me rudely into the cafeteria. I had just a very long and boring chat with him. It was kind of what I had come to expect from him. All he gave me was detention. They kind of didn't have any worse punishment at the time I guess.

When he shoved me I fell into a table knocking over a few drinks of the people sitting there. I smiled brightly as I made a mad dash for the table with Marty and George.

"Hey guys" I said brightly trying not to gain too much attention.

"Hey, Abs. So, what was that about?" Marty said gesturing to Strickland.

"Oh, I kind of did something…" I said quietly as I began to sip out of Marty's juice box.

"Abby what did you do?" Marty asked annoyed.

"I kind of…" I started.

"Kind of what?" Marty asked angry.

"It wasn't my fault okay? She threw the first line of insults I swear. She kept making fun of Doc and she called me some inappropriate words. What did you think I was gonna do? And then when the teacher said for us to apologize what was I supposed to do? I mean Doc always told me not to lie. And how was I supposed hold back the temptation to deck her when she spit in my face! You know I can't stand it when people spit in my face! I know the plan was for me to get close to her but I just couldn't! You might as well have shoved a sword through my heart!" I cried as the tears began to flow.

Marty just sad there in shock.

"I lost you when you said it wasn't your fault" Marty admitted.

"I decked Loraine in the face okay?" I cried loudly causing everyone to look at us.

"Why'd you do that?" Marty cried.

"I just told you!" I yelled in frustration.

"Oh, hi George" I said realizing that George was listening to the whole conversation. He waved to me then left the table.

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled after him.

"Okay, here's the plan. Get George and you in detention today. I'll get Loraine in. Then they'll meet and realize they're perfect for each other." I whispered.

"I don't know Abs. George and Loraine both have squeaky clean records. It might be fatal to put a black mark on their records." Marty said in defense.

I glared at him. "And not getting them to fall in love isn't fatal?"

"You have a point…" Marty admitted.

"Don't I always?" I asked.

"Well…" Marty started, but I cut him off.

"You weren't supposed to answer."

R/r Some of my best work if you ask me. But you're not asking me I'm asking you… Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Oh no! Detention! Well, yes indeed detention! I know I'm straying from the script, but I hope you find it just as worth while as watching the movie. Please sit back and enjoy!

WITH ABBY

"Come on, come on" I whispered as I searched the rule book. The bell had just rung for us to return to our lockers and I thought I might as well use my time wisely. By trying to figure out a way to get Loraine in detention. I mean how hard could it be? I had four more hours to get Loraine in detention.

Suddenly the bell rang for class. I headed to Loraine's next class. It had to be science didn't it? I hate math. I may be the wizard at social studies and language arts but science is where God stopped giving my talents.

He must have thought what a perfect girl. Why don't I give her at least one fault. After all humans only need one they simply choose to have more than one.

Anyway I walked to the seat across the aisle from Loraine. If I was gonna get her in trouble then I might as well have a front row seat right?

"Okay class today we are going to talk about something very important. Were going to talk about space and the planets" a dorky overweight lady said sweetly.

"Miss Anderson?" the Loraine's friend asked fluffing her hair. I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be good.

"You see I was watching the Honeymooners last night, the one where Ralph dresses up like a man from space. Well that got me thinking… Would we really be able to get up to where the moon is and walk on it?" she asked.

The teacher smiled as if it was the million dollar question and she knew the million dollar answer. "You see dear I believe that someday we will be able to walk on the moon. Maybe even live there."

"But Miss Anderson would we use to get up there?" Loraine's friend insisted.

Miss Anderson smiled all the brighter. Why an inflatable dinghy of course. I think if you pulled out the air plug then you could propel yourself along on the escaping air." She answered stupidly.

I know what you're thinking that is the most insane thing you have ever heard. Well wait, it got better.

"Miss Anderson, I know that we should be talking about space, but I was wondering are dinosaurs really extinct?" Loraine's other friend asked.

"Of course they didn't! Why where did you ever learn such a thing? They live in Texas!" she replied happy that she was getting so many questions.

By now I was sure that this teacher was crazy! I mean seriously! But things were about to get a lot crazier!

"Miss Anderson why does a compass point north?" a kid blurted out.

"Now, Bobby we do not blurt out, but it's because there is a lot of magnetic stuff in Canada" she answered.

"Is Hell real?" a girl asked when Miss Anderson pointed to her.

"Of course it is. Scientists drilled a whole all the way to the center of the earth, ran a microphone down there and heard people screaming" she answered nonchalantly.

I watched as Loraine asked if she could go to the bathroom. This was gonna be my chance. I asked if I could go too. Miss Anderson looked at me cautiously

"Is it really an emergency?" she asked pointedly realizing I wasn't familiar to her.

I sighed as I did something that I'm not proud of. I jumped up and down holding my private area shouting that I was gonna burst. Okay, I know really embarrassing! But I knew by the way Miss Anderson looked at me there was no way in Hell she was gonna let me go to the bathroom when Loraine was at the bathroom.

Maybe she heard what I did in the other class. Or maybe she was one of those weird teachers that won't let two people in the bathroom at the same time. Anyway I knew that I had to make a scene. Besides it just my pride that would be hurt. Nothing more.

"Well then go" Miss Anderson said shooing me out the door as she took another question.

I saw Loraine heading around the corner to the bathroom, but decided to head the other way to office. My prank I was about to play had nothing to do with the bathroom. Sure I could have toilet papered it and blamed it on Loraine, but that wasn't humiliating at all. I needed something humiliating and I was gonna get it…

I peeked into the office and was surprised to see it was empty. I thought I was gonna have to make a phony phone call or something. This was gonna be way too easy.

I walked into the room where the school announcements were done and turned on the microphone. I cleared my throat about to make my first debue as Loraine. I had worked on my impression of Loraine while I was searching through the rule book and nailed it perfectly.

"Hi this is Loraine Baines. I was just sitting in Miss Anderson's boring science class when I had a thought. I really want George Mcfly to ask me to the Enchantment under the sea dance and what better way to let him know than over the loud speaker" I giggled just like her.

"Oh and one more thing, Miss Anderson everything you say is based on your own imagination not hard fact and suggest you retire before you're fired for giving false information" I finished sweetly.

I ran back to the bathroom and found a stunned Loraine. She looked at me suspiciously then ran back to class. By the time I reappeared Miss Anderson was yelling that she had detention. My job was done.

WITH MARTY

"Hey George what period do we have next?" Marty called to George who was getting books out of his locker.

"Math" George replied swiftly heading to a room. Marty followed.

"George have you ever gotten detention?" Marty asked as they made their way to the room.

"No, why?" George asked puzzled.

"Oh, no reason." Marty said as they walked into the classroom.

"Okay, class take your seats" a short man with big dorky glasses said as he stood up.

"Today class we are going to learn about multiplying fractions…" he started but was stopped by a loud croaking sound.

"Edward Howardson!" the teacher yelled.

"It's not me" a kid said in defense.

"Then what is that croaking sound!" he yelled as a frog landed from the lights onto his head. The next couple minutes were a blur. Screaming, running, people on chairs.

The frog ended up squished on the floor. "Who would do such a thing?" he demanded.

"We did" Marty said boldly pulling George up with him. The teacher was about to yell at them when he was interrupted by a voice familiar to everyone. Loraine was on the loud speaker.

"Hi this is Loraine Baines. I was just sitting in Miss Anderson's boring science class when I had a thought. I really want George Mcfly to ask me to the Enchantment under the sea dance and what better way to let him know than over the loud speaker" she giggled.

"Oh and one more thing, Miss Anderson everything you say is based on your own imagination not hard fact and suggest you retire before you're fired for giving false information" she added before the loud speaker went blank.

Everyone looked around in shock. Marty knew there was only one person it could be. It was not Loraine.

R/r Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hey it's me again! I basically have nothing to say today. Accept for the fact that none of my friends are in any of the same classes as me, though that may not exactly be true since one of my friends hasn't gotten back to me. Anyway I'm kind of upset about that, but I have you guys right? Hope you're having a great summer!

Now on with this fantastic story that has sweeped through the nation with laughter!(Said in British accent)

AT MY LOCKER

"Abby!" I heard Marty yell down the hall. I knew he would be mad at me. I mean you can't expect for you to humiliate your best friend's mom in front of your best friend and for him not to mad.

But I thought maybe he wouldn't take it so hard since it was after all bringing George and her together and keeping Marty here with the living. I guess I was wrong.

"You heartless stuck up spoiled brat of a pig!" he yelled slamming my locker shut.

"You better not be talking to me" I said not looking at him.

"Who else could have sneaked past the secretaries and copied my mom's voice over the loud speaker without getting caught!" Marty yelled.

"It was a pretty good joke" I laughed halfheartedly.

"No it wasn't Abby. It was hurtful and I don't want to be friends with someone that finds enjoyment from hurting other people. You know what everyone in school says about you? They say how you're just as bad as those thugs that can't pass up a chance to hurt someone. And you know what Abby. I always told them they were wrong. That they didn't know your big heart! But I was wrong!" Marty yelled walking away.

"And you wanna know what they say about you!" I yelled back.

Marty stopped in his tracks.

"They call you a stuck up Momma's boy. But worse than that they call you a chicken." I finished. Marty could never take being called a chicken.

Marty whirled around and charged at me violently. I wasn't ready and didn't have any time to step out of the way. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with Marty on top of me and blood oozing out of my nose in buckets.

"Marty!" I screamed as a teacher pulled Marty off of me. Another teacher picked me up off the floor and led me to the nurse's office. But before I was lead away I caught Marty's eyes. They were full of pain and sorrow.

IN THE NURSES OFFICE

"How did this happen?" the blond haired nurse asked concerned as she wiped the blood off me.

"My best friend tackled me and well I got this" I said gesturing to my bloody nose.

"Well, he doesn't sound like a very good friend" the nurse admitted as she grabbed a towel to clean up the blood.

"He was until this…accident. Now, I'm not so sure" I admitted.

"You sure it was an accident? I mean I saw him charge at you. It didn't look like an accident." The nurse said softly.

"But it had to be an accident? Right?" I asked unsure.

DETENTION

"Baines" Mr. Kankakee said as he leaned back in his wheelie chair (they had them then?) and chewed on a pencil.

"Here" Loraine said making a face at me. So I put a black mark on her record. It was one black mark! What was gonna happen? She couldn't go to her preppy girl club after school. She should be thanking me.

"Mcfly" Mr. Kankakee stated putting the pencil back in his mouth. He had taken it out to write that Loraine was there.

"Here" Marty and George said in unison. George gave Marty a weird look.

"Fugalmyer" Mr. Kankakee said.

"I guess that's me" Marty said looking over at me. I refused to look at him. But he was right. I was the one that came up with the last name. Doc may be an inventor, but he couldn't remember anyone's last name to save his life.

Once a shampoo sale's girl came to the house and Doc even forgot his first name and last name. That was until I slammed the door in the girl's face and said we weren't interested in door to door girl's that forgot to put their clothes on.

"Okay everyone's here, now we can start" Mr. Kankakee started.

"I'm going out for a smoke. I'll be back in thirty minutes. I don't care what you do. And if Principal Strickland calls I'm in the bathroom." It sounded like he hadn't changed much.

A couple minutes after Mr. Kankakee left Strickland entered.

"Aha, so these are the slackers that we have today. Mr. Kankakee was caught smoking and now I shall be your detention instructor" Principal Strickland said snottily.

"Now students I…" he started back up again. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Brown" he asked as he rolled his eyes. Wow he was already starting to hate me. What a surprise!

"I'm sorry but is there a reason you invited all these precious innocent students here today?" I asked walking up to the front of the room and standing right beside him.

"Oh, and you consider yourself innocent do you? Do you know the name of this class?" Principal Strickland cried furious.

"Sorry, I don't think I caught it. But you wanna know what I do know? I know that it's as much a waste of time as school is. And I'm sure we will all look back on this and see someone overreacted. I mean look at Loraine's black eye. Did you even stop to think that maybe I did it for a reason?"

"Miss Brown I suggest you sit down!" Principal Strickland said his face getting redder by the second.

"Hey, and did anyone tell you when your face gets all red like that you look like an infected pimple?" I joked. Okay so you're probably wondering why in the world am I doing this. Other than the fact I was having fun teasing Principal Strickland and seeing if his limits were in the same place they were in 1985 I was trying to get Marty back.

If I didn't have Marty I had no one accept Doc. And Doc doesn't count. Sure he just gave me a bloody nose. At least a dozen other people have and it didn't bother me. I knew that the only way I would get Marty back being my best friend was to make him laugh. And apparently I had succeeded because Marty was laughing minonicly by the time I took my place beside him.

"So, how's your nose?" Marty whispered.

"I'll live" I replied. So I guess detention didn't bring Loraine and George together. But it did bring me and Marty together. Which was a start since there was no way Marty would be able to get them together without me…

R/r Please review people!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I hope you guys are lovin the story cause I sure am. No offense to anyone but I have to think it's the funniest story in the section. Now please read on my dear readers…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Abby obviously. I make many mentions to Star Wars in here and I want to remind you that I do not own anything to do with Star Wars.

Detention let out later than usual as you guess. I was given another week of detention, but it wasn't like I was gonna go anyway. I mean it wasn't my school. Well, okay it kind of is. But you know what I mean…

"So, what did you do to get George and you in detention?" I asked as we walked to Doc's house.

"I did the frog in the desk one" Marty replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on what did you really do?" I laughed.

Marty looked at me. "Oh, come on, Marty that is so childish! I did that in Kindergarten!"

"And what you did over the loud speaker wasn't childish?" Marty pointed out.

"Okay, maybe it was a little. But at least it's original! I mean how many people can say that they imitated their best friend's mom over the loud speaker and their best friend's mom got detention for it?" I laughed.

"Hey there's George" Marty pointed to the person walking in the middle of the road.

"He likes testing God doesn't he?" I asked as we moved to the middle of the street to walk behind him.

"George" Marty called out.

George turned around, saw us and ran. "Why do you keep following me around?" he yelled over his shoulder as we followed him to his front yard.

"Look, George, I'm telling you George, if you do not ask Loraine to that dance, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life" Marty said once George stopped.

"But I can't go to the dance; I'll miss my favorite television program, Science Fiction Theater!" George complained.

"Oh put a cork in it Mcfly! It's the one where the space invaders turn people's lights on and off making the people go mad!" I cried.

"Yeah, and George, Loraine wants to go with you. Give her a break" Marty tried.

"Look, I'm just not ready to ask Loraine out to the dance, and not you, nor anybody else on this planet is gonna make me change my mind" George yelled as he ran into the house.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marty asked.

"Exactly" I laughed as we headed to the costume store.

"Hey where did you learn that Science Fiction Theater thing?" Marty asked.

"If you paid any attention in class you would know that we were showed that one. And that the air date was today" I explained.

"That's why I have you. To help me with the history stuff" Marty said.

"You know why I have you?" I asked.

"Because I'm devastatingly handsome and you couldn't live without some Marty-love" Marty joked.

"Don't act stupider than you are" I said sarcastically.

AT GEORGE'S HOUSE

"This is way too tight on me!" Marty whispered.

"Yeah, I bet it was tight on David Prowse too and he was still able to deliver his lines. I expect you to do the same." I whispered back as I climbed up the drain pipe.

"And how am I supposed to get up there?" Marty demanded as I reached the top.

"The same way I did" I replied.

"You know I failed gym because of climbing day" Marty reminded me.

"Yeah, I also remember it was the only way I passed gym" I answered back.

"Come on I'll pull you up" I said taking out the Luke Skywalker gun that he and Leia swung on in A New Hope.

"You actually got the gun?" Marty asked in shock.

"Of course I did. You can't get the Princess Leia outfit without the accessories" I explained.

"Okay, whatever just shoot it down and pull me up" Marty said.

"Okay" I replied as I shot it narrowly missing Marty's Darth Vader helmet.

"Watch it" Marty cried.

"Come on grab it" I whispered.

Marty grabbed it and I began to haul him up when I stopped.

"What's the matter?" Marty grunted.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how it looks to that geek looking out his window over there. It must look kind of weird you know. Princess Leia helping Darth Vader." I laughed. I pulled Marty up the whole way and he stood beside me on the roof.

"What geek?" Marty asked.

"That geek" I said pointing to the house next door with its lights on.

IN THE HOUSE NEXT DOOR

"Mom! Dad you're never going to believe this! These two people for outer space are over there climbing the drain pipe to George Mcfly's house!" a teenage boy yells slamming open the door to his parent's bedroom.

"Oh, honey stop dreaming. We told you not to watch that Science Fiction Theater tonight. We told you the blob was too scary but you said you would be fine. Next time you'll know better" the mother says as she fixes her curlers.

"I'm serious mom!" the boy cries.

BACK WITH ABBY AND MARTY

"Okay I think this is the right room" I said as I stepped through the window.

"That's what you said when you stepped into his parent's bedroom" Marty reminded me.

"Well its not like I drew a map to the house" I explained.

"You can draw an exact replica of the death star blindfolded, but you can't draw a map to George's house" Marty laughed.

"Stop making fun of my Star Wars skills. One of them helped you up here as a matter of fact" I reminded him.

"Okay there he is" I whispered as I pointed to the sleeping George.

"Just like we planned" I reminded Marty.

Marty pulled out his eight track and popped in the Van Halen tape. I watched as he cranked it up to the highest volume as he put the headphones on George. George woke up so fast you would have thought his hair was on fire.

"Who are you?" George asked as Marty turned the eight track off.

"Silence Earthling. My name is Darth Vader. I'm an extra-terrestrial from the planet Tatooine. And this is my slave for the time being Princess Leia from the long gone planet Alderan." Marty said in perfect Darth Vader talk.

Marty shoved me forward just like we practiced. "My master Darth Vader demands that you take the human Loraine Baines to the enchantment under the sea dance. If you fail to do so my master will force me to melt your brain." I finished. Marty got out the window and I did my two favorite lines.

"Until we meet again human George Mcfly. May the force be with you" I said as I hopped out the window landing on Marty.

"Oww!" Marty cried.

"At least it wasn't the Princess Leia slave girl outfit or I'd be much heavier" I replied getting off him.

"Yeah, but you'd be much prettier" Marty said getting up. I slapped him upside the head.

R/r I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading it!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: I really have nothing to say…

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed overnight. I still own nothing accept Abby.

"Just pull it off with you're teeth" I insisted to Marty.

"I am not pulling the top of my Coke off with my mouth" Marty repeated.

"Then let me do it" I said trying to grab the coke away from him.

"I am not going to do it because I don't feel like getting metal poisoning today. And you're not doing because I'm not having you get metal poisoning!" Marty shot back.

"Marty, Marty, Marty!" George's voice rang out through the crowd on the street.

"Okay someone has to take a chill pill" I laughed as George pulled up to us.

"Hey what's wrong George?" Marty asked.

"I over slept, look I need your help. I have to ask Loraine out but I don't know how to do it" George cried.

"And there is exactly what I have been waiting to hear all day!" I cried.

Alright, okay listen, keep your pants on, she's over in the café. God, how do you do this?" Marty yelled as he tried to pull off the coke top. George grabbed it from him and jammed it into a groove on the side on the machine.

"See Abs I told you there was an easier way to do it" Marty teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What made you change your mind, George?" Marty asked as we walked along the road towards the café'.

"Besides the fact that you really need a girlfriend" I added. Marty looked at me.

"Last night, Darth Vader and his beautiful slave girl Princess Leia came down from planet Tatooine. And Leia

told me that if I didn't take Loraine, that she'd melt my brain" George explained.

"Well I do look beautiful in a Princess Leia…" I scoffed, but Marty shoved the bottle of coke into my mouth.

"Yeah, well uh, let's keep this brain melting stuff to ourselves, okay?" Marty suggested.

"Oh, yeah, yeah" George agreed.

"Alright, okay. Alright, there she is, George. Just go in there and ask her to be your date" Marty said pointing to Loraine in the window.

"Okay, but I don't know what to say" George said.

"Just say anything, George, say whatever's natural, the first thing that comes to your mind" Marty encouraged George.

"Nothing's coming to my mind" George freaked.

"God, George, it's a wonder I was ever born" Marty muttered low enough for me to hear.

"What, what?" George asked not getting the look that passed between us.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing" Marty said covering up his mistake.

Look tell her destiny has brought you together, tell her that she's the most beautiful you have ever seen. Girls like that stuff." I advised him.

"What, what are you doing George?" Marty asked.

"I'm writing this down, this is good stuff" George replied.

"Yeah okay, whatever" Marty said steering him to the door of the café'.

.

"Right. Lou, gimme a milk, chocolate milk" George said slapping the counter as a glass cup full of chocolate milk flew down the counter into George's waiting hand. We headed to the counter and sat down watching from a distance.

George headed to Loraine's table. "Loraine, my density has popped me to you" he said romantically.

If only it came out romantic. And if only he had gotten that line right.

"What?" Loraine asked not getting it.

"Oh, what I meant to day was…" George started.

L "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Loraine asked cutting him off.

"Yes, yes, I'm George, George Mcfly, and I'm your density. I mean, I'm your destiny" George said smiling.

"Oh" Loraine said softly feeling the romantic vibe coming from him.

"Hey, Mcfly, I thought I told you never to come in here. Well it's gonna cost you. How much money you got on you?" a familiar voice behind us asked.

"You have got to be kidding me" I sighed. There was Biff. I did the only thing I could think to do at the moment. I tripped him. It was pretty funny actually. He fell straight into a waiter who was carrying a vanilla milkshake.

"Vanilla! I hate Vanilla!" he grunted as he turned around. Marty stood up.

"Hey what's that!" Marty cried pointing in a random direction causing Biff to turn. Marty tried to punch him, but Biff caught his punch.

"Uh, Abby now I think would be a good time to run" he said softly.

"I totally agree" I replied as we ran out the door. We ran along the sidewalk, the whole Biff posse right at our tails. Suddenly Marty stopped.

"Marty this is not the time to stop!" I screamed. Marty handed me a skateboard that he had just borrowed from a little girl. I knew where he was going with this. I hopped on and followed him through the winding streets.

Biff and his posse weren't totally stupid because I looked back and saw they found a car. This was not going to end well.

"Marty!" I screamed. Marty looked back and saw them.

"Holy!" Marty started.

"I know" I shouted back. They started to ram me against the car in front of us laughing the entire time.

"What's a good looking girl like you doing with a guy like him?" Biff asked as he rammed me again.

"Marty I can't do this much longer!" I yelled.

"Don't worry I'm thinking!" Marty yelled back.

'Oh, that's just great!" I scoffed. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Follow me!" I screamed to Marty. I climbed onto the car, ran across the top, through the seat, and over the back, landing squarely on my skateboard.

Marty followed me accept he punched Biff while running through the seats. Marty and I watched as Biff and his posse yelled. They were headed right into a manure truck. Biff turned, but that only made it worse. They were soon all covered in manure. Marty and I slapped hands.

"Where does he come from?" one of Loraine's friend's swooned.

"Yeah, where does he live?" another one asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Loraine swore.

R/r Wow! Sounds like stalking to me!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Hey it's me again! Just so everyone knows I will be updating now regularly. So don't be all surprised when you see I have updated. I really am having a lot of fun with this story and hope to finish it soon. I plan on going through all the movies and having another story tying everything together about Marty's granddaughter. I don't want to give anything more away, but I can guarantee it will be a fun filled ride. So please join me!

"Doc were home" I called in through the front door. No answer. That's odd I thought.

"Maybe he went out" Marty suggested.

"Yeah, right very funny" I scoffed.

"Why can't you imagine your father the Doc Emmet Brown with a date?" Marty asked.

"As a matter of fact I can't. You say it's a wonder you were even born. Think about me! So your dad's a geek that can't sum up the courage to ask your mom to a dance? Think about Doc. How do you think he got my mom?" I pointed out.

"True" Marty admitted as we walked into the living room. That's when we heard it. We should have been smart enough to hear it.

"My god, they found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Marty! My god, they found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Marty!" played over and over.

I looked at Marty in complete shock. Marty's face mirrored the same image.

"Doc" Marty asked cautiously walking slowly into the living room.

"Oh, hi, Marty. I didn't hear you come in. Fascinating device, this video unit" Doc explained gesturing towards the camera.

"Listen, Doc, you know there's something I haven't told you about the night we made that tape" I said softly remembering.

"Please, Abby, don't tell me, no man should know too much about their own destiny" Doc cried radically running into the kitchen.

"You don't understand" I yelled running after him.

"I do understand Abigail. If I know too much about my own future I could endanger my own existence, just as I could endanger yours. It could keep me somehow from meeting your mother and then where would we be? The same place we are with Marty!" Doc yelled back.

"But the terrible thing that happens isn't your destiny! People control their own destiny! Your destiny isn't to leave a sixteen year old girl alone in the world!" I screamed tears flowing freely.

"I'm not listening" Doc cried holding his hands over his head.

"Abs just give it a rest" Marty said consoling me.

"How am I supposed to rest when I know my father, the greatest scientist in the world is going to be dead when we get back to 1985! And there is something I could do to stop it!" I screamed running out the door.

"Abby stop it!" Marty yelled grabbing my hand sending us hurling down the hill.

We finally made it to the bottom. Marty and me shared a look then burst out laughing. Okay so that's kind of weird. I'm not stupid. But it just reminded me that the world wasn't going to end.

If he died the world wouldn't just stop. It would go on and eventually it would go back to normal. I used to think the world was weird like that. Why doesn't the world cry with us? Why doesn't it just end when the worst possible thing happens to you?

I think I figured it out. If the world stopped when we wanted it to there would be no healing. Our hearts would never heal and we would never know what it felt like to laugh again. I think when God created the world he did the right thing. It reminds me that I have something to look forward to. And if it takes rolling down a hill to do it then by golly I'll roll down a hill.

R/r I know this chapter was kind of weird, but I needed to get it in somehow and this was the only way I could think to do so. I will be updating a funnier one today. By the way I was wondering if you had any ideas as to situations that should happen between Marty and Abby. Should they fall in love? Should they stop being friends? (I hope not!) Should Marty just go back to Jennifer and forget about Abby? Please let me know…


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: I promised that I would give you a funnier one! Well here it is!

I apologized to Doc for overreacting adding that he was making a big mistake of course. I mean if you don't want to know about your future fine. But if it involves two people's life's it tends to make the person's life that will change more drastically frantic.

"While you guys were rolling down the hill I made this plan for sending you home. Please excuse the

Crudity of this model, I didn't have time to build it to scale or to paint it" Doc said gesturing towards the most detailed wooden village I had ever seen.

"Looks like someone knows how to use their time wisely" I joked.

"It's good" Marty reassured Doc

"Oh, thank you, thank you. Okay now, we run some industrial strength electrical cable from the top of the clock tower down to spreading it over the street between two lamp posts. Meanwhile, we out-fitted the vehicle with this big pole and hook which runs directly into the flux-capacitor. At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street driving toward the cable execrating to eighty-eight miles per hour. According to the flyer,

at 10:04 pm lightning will strike the clock tower sending one point twenty-one gigawatts into the flux-capacitor, sending you back to 1985. Alright now, watch this. You wind up the car and release it, I'll simulate the lightening. Ready, set, release" Doc explained.

"You sure have a lot of confidence in me. Don't you remember when you helped me make a stink bomb for science class and instead it exploded in the house. The place stunk for months!" I reminded him.

"When did I ever help you make a stink bomb?" Doc asked not remembering.

"Oh, yeah I remember after your time" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the lightning" Doc informed me handing me the remote control for the car.

I looked at Marty. "Okay fine take it over, but if you get electrocuted it's not my fault" I scoffed. Doc went over and grabbed some horseshoe looking thing. Soon there was electricity coming from it.

"Now" Doc demanded. Marty pushed the forward button. It all went well until the car lighted up in flames and ran into the broom. The broom caught on fire as you can expect. I grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Pull the cord!" Marty yelled.

"What cord" I yelled back. Marty reached over and pulled the cord.

"Oh, that cord" I smiled weakly.

"Yeah the big red cord" Marty said sarcastically.

"If only a big red cord could be the end of all of problems with George and Loraine" I sighed. Marty looked at me weirdly.

"They say there are no stupid sentences. Well I just heard one" Marty laughed.

"It was not stupid. It's like wishing for a genie instead I wished for a big red cord" I replied.

"Everyone has their own opinion" I pointed out.

"Your right everyone does have their own opinion. It's just yours is stupid" Marty shot back.

"Okay enough you too. By the way, what happened today, did he ask her out?" Doc asked.

"Uh, I think so" Marty admitted. The truth was neither of us knew. We had been to busy skateboarding for our life to look for George.

Finding George would have solved everything because if she said no he would be in the corner crying. If he got nervous and messed up he would be in the corner crying. If she said yes he would probably be in the bathroom trying to cover up the pee stain on his pants.

"What did she say?" Doc asked as we heard on knock on the door.

"Abby are you expecting anyone?" Marty asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm so stupid I'll find a boyfriend in 1955 so he can come back with us and we can live happily ever after" I said sarcastically.

"It sounds like something you would do" Marty admitted. I slapped him upside the head.

"It's your mom, she's tracked you down. Quick,

let's cover the time machine" Doc cried running back into the living room.

"How'd she find you" I whispered knowing she was listening through the door.

"I don't know" Marty whispered back. I followed Marty as he went to answer the door but Doc pulled me back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Doc asked pointedly.

"To protect Marty from the evil little pig in there" I replied hotly.

"I thought so" Doc said pushing me into the closet.

"Hey wait!" I screamed.

"What?" Doc asked opening the door.

"You better be making me Prune pie after this. I don't just hide in closets and listen to other people's conversations for nothing" I reminded Doc.

"Hi, Marty" Loraine said sweetly. She sounded like a stuck up Barbie.

"Uh, Loraine. How did you know I was here?" Marty asked trying not to make it sound like she was intruding. Which of course she was.

"I followed you" Loraine answered readily.

"Stalker" I coughed. Marty looked at the closet weirdly.

"Oh, uh, this is my Doc, Uncle, Brown" Marty stammered introducing Doc. Doc waved from the living room.

"Hi" Loraine said trying to be sweet though you could tell she was disgusted by Doc.

"Marty, this may seem a little foreward, but I was wondering if you would ask me to the Enchantment under The Sea Dance on Saturday?" Loraine asked nervously.

I fell through the closet sending all the rubber tubing all over the floor. "Oh there's the rubber tubing" I said trying to cover up my mistake. While Loraine wasn't looking I signaled to Marty to say no.

"Uh, you mean nobody's asked you?" Marty stammered trying to follow my advice.

"No, not yet" Loraine replied nervously.

"What about George?" Marty suggested.

"George Mcfly? Oh, he's kinda cute and all, but, well, I think a man should be strong, so he could stand up for himself, and protect the woman he loves. Don't

you?" Loraine asked romantically like she was gonna faint in his arms. Pretty pathetic if you asked me.

"Yeah, you know what sure I'll go to the Enchantment under the sea dance with you" Marty answered happily.

"Nooooooo" I screamed. Loraine looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh, you might want to leave cause sparks are gonna fly any minute" Marty advised Loraine. Loraine practically ran out the door. Marty turned towards me.

"What is wrong with me going with Loraine exactly?" Marty asked loudly.

"Marty think about it. She is not Loraine to you. She is your mother! It could scar you for life! It's worse than Principal Strickland going to prom with his cousin! Your going to prom with your mom!"

"Holy…" Marty started finally understanding.

"Crap, I know" I finished for him.

"But wait a minute; this could work for our advantage…" Marty said the wheels beginning to turn.

"Okay wait a minute" I said going back into the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

"What was that all about?" Marty asked confused.

"I wanted my Prune pie. Want some?" I smiled sweetly.

THE NEXT DAY

"I still don't understand, how am I supposed to go to the dance with her, if she's already going to the dance with you" George repeated.

"Don't worry I had problems understanding it myself" I admitted leaning against the wall. We were outside helping George take clothes off the line. I guess he didn't get many requests to hang out because his parents urged him to jump at the chance. If they knew what we were going to teach him they may not have let us come. But the way I see it they'll thank us later.

"Cause, George, she wants to go to the dance with you, she just doesn't know it yet. That's why we got to show her that you, George Mcfly, are a fighter.

You're somebody who's gonna stand up for yourself, someone who's gonna protect her" Marty explained.

"Yeah, but I never picked a fight in my entire life" George complained.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure that out" I scoffed. Marty gave me the shut-up look.

"Your not gonna be picking a fight, Dad, dad dad daddy-o. You're coming to a rescue, right? Okay, let's go over the plan again. 8:55, where are you gonna be?" Marty stammered.

I raised my eyebrows. One slip up and Marty was erased from history. Literally.

"I'm gonna be at the dance" George said as he took his boxers off the line. I laughed making Marty even more frustrated.

"Right, and where am I gonna be?" Marty asked happily glad that George was finally getting it.

"You're gonna be in the car with her" George replied.

"Right, okay, so right around 9:00 she's gonna get very angry with me" Marty explained.

"Why is she gonna get angry with you?" George asked not understanding.

"Well, because George, nice girls get angry when guys take advantage of them" I interjected standing up.

"Oh, you mean you're gonna touch her on her…" George started realizing in horror that he was holding his mother's bra. I burst out laughing.

"No, no, George, look, it's just an act, right? Okay, so 9:00 you're strolling through the parking lot, you see us struggling in the car, you walk up, you open the door and you say, your line, George" Marty said ignoring what had moments before been in George's hands.

"Oh, uh, hey you, get your damn hands off her. Do you really think I oughta swear?" George asked unsure.

"Yes, definitely…" Marty began but I cut him off.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat.

"I think dang or darn would be sufficient" I said.

"George, Okay, so now, you come up, you punch me

in the stomach, I'm out for the count, right? And you and Loraine live happily ever after" Marty finished.

"Oh, you make it sound so easy. I just, I wish I wasn't so scared" George cowered.

"George, there's nothing to be scared of. All it takes is a little self confidence. You know, if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything. Which is why Abby here is going to teach you the ups and downs do's and don't of dating.

A COUPLE MINUTES

"Okay rule one you always pull the chair out for the girl. It's cheesy and stupid, but it's one of the many ways to show her you care. Rule two you always open the door for her. It's kind of fairytaleish, but it's what girl's want." I explained.

"Rule three no food that will give you gas/bloating. Or anything that will make your breath stink. No girl likes a man with a stinky breath. Okay now since it's a dance you will be expected to do so. Do you know any popular dance steps?" I asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do" George answered happily. He started to dance around like a maniac geek. Marty and I just stood there in shock. He needed more work than we thought.

"Okay rule before rule one never ever even when you think you're alone never ever do that again" I advised.

"Now I have studied this century for a long time and know a lot of popular songs. If anyone asks you about your favorite band say Bill Haley and the Comets okay? Your favorite song is _Rock around the clock. _You also love Frank Sinatra. You have never heard of Science Fiction Theater and love to watch Jackie Gleason. Got that?" I explained.

"Sure thing" George replied.

"Okay now we move to dating" Marty said satisfied that he had the geek thing turned off.

"Say we were dating…" I started.

"Which we are not and never will be" Marty cut in.

"We decide to go out to eat for our first date, now who buys the food?" I quizzed George.

"Marty" George answered readily.

"Correct" I replied.

"Let's say Marty and I go to a romantic movie is it okay for Marty to put his arm around me?" I quizzed again.

"Yes you may also hold hands and kiss. But nothing more than that" George answered readily.

"Exactly, okay now to the clothes" I said.

AT THE MALL

"Okay you need this, this, and definitely this" I said picking up clothes off the racks.

"You sure?" George asked unsure.

"You are asking the expert on time period clothing if I'm sure?" I scoffed.

"Yeah" George replied.

"Boys are so stupid" I sighed pushing George into a dressing room.

"Okay is this good?" Marty asked coming out holding his tie.

"Perfect. But didn't your father teach you the tie goes around the neck?" I laughed.

"I never wore a tie before" Marty admitted.

"Well you're gonna wear one now. We missed our prom so we might as well pretend this one's ours" I said taking the tie from him.

"Okay I think it goes like this" I said throwing it around his neck.

"You mean you don't know either?" Marty laughed.

"No" I laughed along with him.

"Wait a minute I think I got it" I said getting it right. I looked up to see Marty staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked confused.

"Like what?" Marty laughed.

"Like you're love sick over me" I replied cautiously.

"You're wrong because I'm looking at you the same way I have for the past sixteen years" Marty said.

"Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"It's fifteen years"

R/r This chapter was really long but reading it all is worth it don't you think?


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hey it's me again. You can tell I'm really pushing for the end can't you? Well here you go! I just love prom! Though I've never actually been to one. I know that in the original movie there was swearing and calling of African American names. I did not include those in my story and hope that I did not offend anyone though I do not think I will.

Disclaimer: I only own Abby. Anything to do with back to the future is owned by the back to the future people.

"Geez, Abby you're taking more time than you did when we went to Jane's funeral. And you didn't even know her!" Marty yelled up the stairs.

"That was a funeral, this is a prom" I yelled back.

"But it's not our prom!" Marty insisted.

"But we might as well pretend it is since we didn't go to ours" I yelled again.

"It's kind of hard to pretend when your date is your mother" Marty replied.

"Well she won't be your date for long" I reminded him stepping out of the shower.

AN HOUR LATER

"Abby I swear if you don't…" Marty started, but he stopped. I was wearing a sleeveless turquoise dress with my hair curled and cascading down my back.

"The shoes were too tight so I have to wear these that don't match as well as they should…" I started coming down the stairs but Marty cut me off.

"You look beautiful" Marty said softly.

"Oh thanks I guess. I was going to go with a purple one so if I spilled Prune juice on me it wouldn't show, but I thought what the heck." I said.

"Oh, uh Abby I know that you're not my date, but since you only get one prom and you don't have a date I got you a corsage" Marty stammered holding up a beautiful flowered one.

"Oh Marty you didn't have to" I said.

"Well I wanted to. I mean this is your prom and all" Marty explained.

"Well this is all nice and sweet, but we have a life and death situation here and if you don't pick Loraine up in ten minutes the answer will be death!" Doc snapped. Marty looked at his arm.

"Wait a minute why did I just look at my wrist. I don't own a watch. I never have owned a watch" Marty muttered.

OUTSIDE THE CAR

DOC AND MARTY

"Marty be careful with that girl. She's a tough one" Doc warned.

"Yeah I know I've known her for fifteen years" Marty laughed.

"Aha, and how long has she held your heart?" Doc asked knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Marty said confused.

"Oh I think you do. You think I haven't seen the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. You love each other, but neither of you will admit it." Doc said.

"Doc Abby would never fall for me. Have you seen the jerks she has gone out with?" Marty asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't. Well she goes out with jerks. She would never fall for the guy next store. Why do you think were just friends? Because it's the only way I can be close to her. And if that's my duty in this world, to be her friend and nothing more I'll do it faithfully. And if someday a man comes along and he's all she ever dreamed of…" Marty explained.

"Then you'll simply step aside and let him be the man in her life" Doc finished.

"Just tell her how you feel. That's what she loves about you. If you want to be with her for the rest of your life tell her" Doc advised.

"Don't you think I tried that? I get all tongue tied and then she makes some joke about a cat got my tongue. That's the only reason I pretend I like Jennifer. To make Abby jealous" Marty replied.

IN THE DELORAIN

"This Saturday night, mostly clear, with some scattered clouds. Lows in the upper forties" the weather man said loudly making sure everyone heard him.

"Are you sure about this storm?" I asked Marty. Ever since Doc talked to Marty there was a weird silence between us.

"When could weathermen predict the weather, let alone the future" Marty laughed.

"You know Marty before this I never thought about my future. I just thought I would get married, see the world, and have kids. Now, I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life. But one thing I have always known since I was a little girl." I said softly.

"That you were gonna move away from your dad as soon as you got a chance" Marty offered.

"No, Doc's great. I always knew that wherever I went you would be with me. When I was little I used to tell Doc that I was going to bring you with me on my honeymoon." I laughed.

"Seriously" Marty laughed.

"I'm completely serious. Doc told me as long as we weren't in the same hotel room and our hotel rooms weren't adjoined he was fine with it. You know Doc" I laughed.

"Yeah it's gonna be hard to say goodbye when we go back" Marty said softly.

"Marty, I know Doc won't listen to what we say. So I was wondering if it was okay with you if I wrote him a note explaining everything. He wouldn't find it until after we were gone and then he could make the choice" I suggested.

"You know that is the best idea you've ever had" Marty said pulling into the school.

"Really? I think the one to get you out of…" I started, but Marty cut me off.

"No, this is way more brilliant" Marty reassured me. He pulled a piece of paper out of the glove compartment and a pen.

"You write it" he advised as I opened the door.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

ABBY'S P.O.V.

I sat down on a bench outside the dance hall and began to write.

Dear Doc,

First I want to say that you are the most amazing father in the world and that I love you. I know that I never told you who my mother was. And I think you might as well know so you don't screw anything up when you meet her for the first time. Her name is Leia. Leia Sandburg. She's an artist obsessed with time travel. Eventually you get divorced right after I'm born. But don't let that discourage you. If I had a choice between you or her I'd choose you anyday. Well maybe not in the mornings. Anyway, on the night that I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible

disaster. If you don't you will be leaving your loving daughter without a father. Oh, and by the way if you do live through being shot be terrorists I would like it if you spend a little less time on your inventions and more time on me.

Your loving daughter and best friend,

Abby

WITH LORAINE AFTER PICKING HER UP

"Do you mind if we park for a while?" Marty asked.

"That's a great idea. I'd love to park" Loraine cried happily.

"Huh?" Marty asked confused. After all this was his mom telling him she'd love to park with him.

"Well, Marty, I'm almost eighteen-years-old, it's not like I've never parked before" Loraine giggled annoyingly.

"What?" Marty asked nervously.

"Marty, you seem so nervous, is something wrong?" Loraine asked sweetly.

"No no. Loraine, Loraine, what are you doing?" Marty cried seeing Loraine pull out a bottle.

"I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabinet" Loraine said before putting the bottle to her lips.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't drink" Marty said taking it out of his hands.

"Why not?" Loraine asked putting on her pouting face.

"Because, you might regret it later in life. Take Abby for example. Abby is known as someone who can't hold her liquor. She gets so drunk she can't stand up, much less walk a straight line. Where we come from she's known for throwing up in people's back seats. You don't want to be like her do you?" Marty explained.

"Marty, don't be such a square. Everybody who's anybody drinks. But I understand you don't want me to turn out like Abby. You know from the first time I met her I knew she was a drinker. I don't know what you saw in her" Loraine sighed leaning up against Marty pulling out a cigarette.

"God, you smoke too?" Marty cried.

"Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother" Loraine said in disgust.

"Marty, why are you so nervous?" Loraine asked blowing out her smoke slowly.

"Loraine, have you ever, uh, been in a situation where you know you had to act a certain way but when you got there, you didn't know if you could go through with

it?" Marty asked hoping she would get his drift.

"Oh, you mean how you're supposed to act on a first date?" Loraine asked blowing rings of smoke around the car.

"Ah well, sort of" Marty admitted trying to keep her on the right track.

"I think I know exactly what you mean" Loraine said seductively.

"You do?" Marty asked not catching her seductive tone.

"You know what I do in those situations?" she asked softly.

"What?" Marty asked oblivious.

"I don't worry" she whispered leaning in and kissing him.

"This is all wrong. I don't know what it is but

when I kiss you, it's like kissing my brother. I guess that doesn't make any sense, does it?" Loraine asked pulling away quickly.

"Well, you know, it makes perfect sense" Marty said in relief.

WITH ABBY AND GEORGE

I walked into the dance hall spotting George immediately. He was dancing with another girl.

"May I cut in?" I asked gently. The girl nodded letting me in.

"So I see you're using the tips I taught you" I smiled.

"Of course" George replied twirling me around.

"You ready for your role?" I joked as he twirled again.

"Yeah I guess so, but I still don't understand how punching Marty has to do with getting Loraine" George explained.

"You don't need to worry about that. It'll all turn out like it should. You know when I first met you I would have never believed you were such a nice guy. Sure you're still a dork and not much is gonna chance that. But you're different and you showed me that…" I reassured him.

"That dorks can have a good time" George suggested.

"Pretty much" I laughed as George dipped me.

"So, do you and Marty have a thing?" George asked.

"A thing?" I asked confused.

"You know are you guys dating?" George asked.

"Oh no, I could never date Marty. Were just friends, you know. I thought Marty told you that the role playing we did to teach you how to be a real man was just, well role playing" I explained.

"Yeah, but I saw the look in his eyes when he said it. He really wants you Abby. All he ever does when you find a boyfriend is step aside and let them hold your heart for a while" George said.

"Wow, look who's all the sudden the romance expert. I am a romance expert that didn't just start yesterday. I would know if Marty had the hots for me thank you very much" I said rudely.

"I didn't mean…" George started.

"Well it sure came out that way. Now come on it's time to meet Marty" I said coldly not forgiving him.

WITH MARTY AND LORAINE

"You cost three-hundred bucks damage to my car!

And I'm gonna take it out of your ass. Hold him" Biff's voice yelled. Marty was pulled out of the car by Biff's buddies.

"Let him go, Biff, you're drunk" Loraine yelled in an attempt to save Marty.

"Well look what we have here. No no no, you're staying right here with me" Biff said getting in the car with her as she desperately tried to get out of the car.

"Stop it" Loraine cried trying to get away from his advances.

"C'mon" Biff urged her.

"Stop it" she cried again, but Biff replied with his same response. "C'mon."

"Leave her alone, you bastard" Marty yelled trying to lure Biff away from the car.

"You guys take him in back and I'll be right there. Well c'mon, this ain't no peep show" Biff yelled as his gang ran off with Marty in tow.

"Let's put him in there" one of the guys said gesturing towards the car trunk.

"Yeah" the dude with 3d glasses agreed.

"What the heck are you doing to my car?" an African American man asked gruffly.

"Hey, hey listen guys. Look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay?" one of the guys in Biff's gang said.

"Who are you calling reefer addicts?" one of the African American's shouted.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"C'mon, open up; let me out of here!" I heard Marty's muffled voice. I turned around confused. George stopped too.

"Go on" I said to George as I continued walking in the direction of Marty's voice.

"Lorenzo, where're you keys?" I heard a man ask. I walked around the corner to see a group of African Americans surrounding a car.

"The keys are in the trunk" I heard Marty's muffled voice say.

"Marty" I whispered running over to the trunk. They all let me through.

"Marty what are you doing in the trunk?" I yelled getting hysterical.

"It's not like I planned it this way Abby" Marty replied.

"Well then who is in the car with Loraine!" I yelled.

"You mean you sent George to the car?" Marty asked getting as hysterical as I was.

"Of course I did. You never mentioned that you might not be there!" I screamed.

"Biff's with her. I couldn't stop him I was numbered three to one" Marty yelled.

"We gotta stop him" I said softly.

"Marty, I'm going after George!" I said turning to the others.

"Do you think you can get him out?" I asked grimacing.

"Sure, but it might take a little bit" one of them said.

"That's okay as long as I get my best friend back when this is over" I replied.

"Abby, remember George has to throw the punch" Marty reminded me.

WITH GEORGE

"Hey you, get your damn hands off, oh" George stopped realizing it wasn't Marty in the car.

"I think you got the wrong car, Mcfly" Biff said gruffly not happy at being interrupted.

"George, help me, please" Loraine screamed.

"Just turn around, Mcfly, and walk away. Are you deaf, Mcfly? Close the door and beat it" Biff yelled.

"No, Biff, you leave her alone" George said trying to sound strong, but failing miserably.

"Alright, Mcfly, you're asking for it, and now you're gonna get it" Biff yelled jumping out of the car taking George's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Biff, stop it. Biff, you're breaking his arm. Biff, stop" Loraine screamed.

"You're gonna break his arm. Biff, leave him alone. Let him go. Let him go!" Loraine screamed again. Suddenly, George whirled around socking Biff right in the nose causing him to fall to the pavement knocked out cold.

"Are you okay?" George asked offering Loraine his hand. Loraine just stared at him in wonder her eyes full of love as she nodded her head. She took his hand and they walked into the dance together.

"Who is that guy?" Loraine's friend asked.

"That's George Mcfly" her boyfriend answered.

"That's George Mcfly?" another one of Loraine's friends asked in disbelief.

WITH ABBY

"George is gonna die. Marty's gonna die. I'm gonna die of sadness." I muttered under my breath as I ran to the place where Marty parked his car. The only problem I didn't know where he parked his car.

"Well that's just great! I swear I am going to kill that boy" I said looking over all the cars in the parking lot with people in them.

Suddenly I heard screaming. I ran in that direction to find George whirling around and socking Biff in the nose. I stood in shock.

"Whoooooohoooooo" I screamed. George had did it without anyone's help. And that was something to whoohoo over.

R/r I know this was like an extremely long chapter, but I hoped you liked it and want to read more because I should have another one coming your way today. Maybe…


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Hey it's me Gooniegirl again. I know that the song that Abby and Marty sing together in this chapter is in no way, shape, or form from 1985. I know that, but I ask you to bare with me since it's one of my favorite songs that I feel goes with the mood. I have nothing to say accept enjoy.

"Excuse me" Marty said pushing through the crowd of people around his car. There was Abby in the middle of them.

"Hey what happened?" Marty asked confused.

"It was awesome! George socked Biff making him pass out cold!" I yelled in triumphant.

"Are we talking about the same guy? Cause the guy I know would never be able to punch someone" Marty asked in disbelief.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Your dad totally has the hots for your dad!" I yelled happily. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. That's when Biff started to moan.

"He's waking up" Marty whispered.

"Not for long" I whispered back as I kicked him in the face hard. He was knocked unconscious again.

"Now let's get back to our prom" I said linking arms with Marty. As we entered one of the men that helped get Marty out from the trunk walked to the center of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry to say that we will not be able to play anything more for you tonight. But we are currently calling another band to see if they can come…" he said.

What, you gotta play! See that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. And if there's no music, they can't dance, and if they can't dance, they can't kiss, and if they can't kiss, they can't fall in love and I'm history!" Marty yelled from the crowd.

"Hey, unless you know someone else who could play the guitar…" the man continued. I raised my eyebrows at Marty.

"No, no Abby there is no way I could play? Were meeting Doc soon! What if were late huh? Lose track of time! You know were both known for doing that! Remember we both sat in detention for like hours later than we should have because we were playing Go fish!" Marty explained.

I put my hands on my hips. "Fine" Marty muttered walking up to the front of the stage.

"I know how to play" Marty said. They immediately gave him a guitar and told Marty a few things. After a minute they were ready.

"This one is for all you lovers out there" Marty said stepping up the misc. I clapped wildly. This was his destiny. They started up a song and I sat down keeping my eye on Marty. I watched as Marty motioned to his cheek. I laughed as I blew him a kiss.

I know you probably don't get what just happened so I'll explain it to you. You see when Marty first decided he was going to be a pop-star I asked him a very important question. "When you're rich and famous and have your own T.V. show will you remember me?" "Of course I will. I'll even give you a sign. I'll touch my cheek and you'll be at home watching your T.V. You'll see me do the signal and you'll blow me a kiss." And that's what I did.

"George, aren't you gonna kiss me?" I heard Loraine ask sweetly.

"I, I don't know" I heard George stammer. George turned to me questionly. I nodded my head furiously. He could still blow it and my best friend could still be history.

"Scram, Mcfly" a boy said cutting in between Loraine and him. George turned to me not understanding what he should do.

"Hey boy, are you alright?" I heard one of the men on-stage say. That's when I realized that Marty wasn't playing. I took out the picture of Marty and me that he showed Doc when we were trying to tell Doc that we were from 1985.

Marty was fading from the picture. "No! No!" I cried. I looked at Marty who was growing weaker and weaker on-stage.

"What am I supposed to do!" I cried freaking out.

"George, George" I heard Loraine calling to George.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to do this" I said sticking my foot out causing the guy with Loraine to trip, sliding on the glossy floor. I gave him a kick sending him out the doors. I made my way to the front of the crowd to see Marty playing his guitar again. I gave him the thumbs up sign, he nodded in return. The song ended.

"Yeah man, that was good. Let's do another one" one of the men on-stage coasted Marty. Marty looked to me for help.

"Go get them" I mouthed. Marty nodded as I looked at my watch.

"C'mon man, let's do something that really cooks" another one of the men said to Marty.

"Something that really cooks. Alright, alright this is an oldie, but uh, it's an oldie where I come from. This goes out to my best friend in the whole wide world. This is her favorite song and it describes her perfectly" Marty announced.

"No" I mouthed.

"And as a matter of fact she is gonna come up here and help me sing it" Marty announced again.

"No, no Marty! You are way over your head this time! There is no way I am going to sing in front of all these people!" I said loudly.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" I crowd chanted.

"Come on" George urged me.

"I think they want us to sing" Marty said.

"Fine" I said climbing onto the stage and getting a misc from one of the guys.

"Alright guys, let's do some blues riff in b, watch me for the changes, and uh, try and keep up, okay" Marty explained to the guys.

I nodded to Marty and he nodded back. We were going to do this. It may not be the highlight of your lives, but we were going to do it.

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul" I sang beautifully. Marty smiled knowingly.

"I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me" Marty continued. Wow, we sounded good!

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul" Marty and I sang together.

"Yeah" I sang hitting the high note.

"You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance. I will never make you cry c'mon let's try" Marty sang.

"I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your soul!" Marty and I sang together. Everyone cheered as the song ended.

"Thank you everyone. I have something to say. I just want to thank Abby for coming up here and singing with me. It was really hard for her to do this and I just want to tell her she is a amazing person and that she really does have a beautiful soul." Marty said. Marty and I exited the stage.

"Why'd you do that?" I laughed.

"Do what?" Marty laughed along with me.

"Why'd you ask me to sing with you?" I smiled.

"Because I wanted you to feel what I feel when I'm on-stage. This is my life and I wanted to give you a look into it" Marty replied.

"Marty?" I heard Loraine call.

"That was very interesting music" I heard her say.

"Uh, yeah" Marty said looking back at me. I smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but George asked if he could take me home" Loraine said.

"Great good, good, Loraine, I had a feeling about you two." Marty laughed.

"I have a feeling too" Loraine smiled sweetly.

"Listen, I gotta go but I wanted to tell you that it's been…" Marty started.

"Educational" I finished.

"I know I was really mean to you, but I want you to know that I really do like you. And if a girl named Abigail Brown ever breaks a window with a baseball, go easy on her" I laughed. Loraine nodded.

"Marty, will we ever see you again?" Loraine asked.

"I guarantee it" Marty said.

"Well, Marty, I want to thank you for all your good advise, I'll never forget it" George said shaking his hand.

"You better not" I laughed.

Right, George. Well, good luck you guys. Oh, one other thing, if you guys ever have kids and one of them when he's eight years old, accidentally sets fire to the living room rug, be easy on him" Marty said walking out the door.

"Oh, your gonna make me cry" I said wiping the tears from my eyes as I hugged George.

"There's no need to cry, I'm sure I'll see you again" George comforted me.

"Yeah, I know we will. But it will be a very long time. So until then…" I said kissing him on the lips.

"Marty, such a nice name" I heard Loraine say as I ran to catch up with Marty.

R/r Don't you just love happy endings?


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Hey it's me again! Duh! Who else would be writing this story! Anyway I just want to say that this whole experience has been wonderful. I have gotten great reviews and it really pushed me. It showed me that I can be known for more than my stories about me and my friends going into movies. This is the end of a great story. Yet it's also a beginning of two more stories in the trilogy. Hope you enjoy!

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Do you have no concept of time?" Doc yelled as we ran to the car.

"Actually I was gonna wear a watch, but going to prom wearing a watch is not something you want to do" I joked.

"Plus we had to change; you think I'm going back in that zoot suit?" Marty asked.

"And what was wrong with the suit and tie?" I asked mock offended.

"Think Abby, were going back to 1985. People seeing the Marty Mcfly wearing a suit. I have a reputation you know" Marty explained like I was dumb.

"What reputation? As I recall you were the school mascot for a while. And what was the animal? A chicken wasn't it? You walked along the sidelines clucking!" I scoffed.

"Hey we have a very important mission here and it would help if you two wouldn't fight every second" Doc yelled.

"Were not fighting" Marty and I cried in unison.

"So how about your dad? What happened?" Doc asked more calmly.

"He laid out Biff in one punch. I never knew he had it in him. He never stood up to Biff in his life!" Marty yelled ecstatically.

"Never? Wait a minute how did Biff get into this?" Doc asked confused. Marty and I looked at each other.

"It's a long story" I said smiling sweetly hoping he wouldn't ask us to explain. I mean the guy never went to his own prom. How was he supposed to understand what happened. When he went to school the worst thing kids did was chew gum. That's when they still believed the opposite sex had cooties.

"Alright, let's set your destination time. This is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'd be like you never left. Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there, that's where you start from. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance fresh to active from the moment the lightning strikes, at

exactly 7 minutes and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off you hit the gas" Doc said handing Marty the alarm clock.

"And why does Marty get the alarm clock?" I asked crossing my arms.

"For the same reason that the Doc from 1985 gave me the camera" Marty replied since Doc had no answer.

"Well, I guess that's everything" Doc said sadly swinging his arms.

"Thanks" Marty said hugging him.

"Thank you. In about thirty years?" Doc asked.

"In about thirty years" I agreed hugging him.

"Don't worry. As long as you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles per hour, the instance the lightning strikes the tower, everything will

be fine" Doc reminded us. We were getting in the car when it happened.

"What's the meaning of this?" Doc asked pulling a paper out of his back pocket that I had sneaked in when I was hugging him.

"You'll find out in thirty years" I smiled weakly.

"It's about the future, isn't it?" Doc yelled running in a random direction.

"Wait a minute" Marty yelled racing after him, and I after them both.

"It's information about the future isn't it. I warned you about this kids. The consequences could be disastrous!" Doc yelled freaking out.

"Now that's a risk you'll have to take you're life depends on it!" I yelled over him.

"No, I refuse to accept the responsibility!" Doc yelled ripping the letter I wrote him.

"Then I guess we just have to tell you now!" Marty yelled as the cable behind him came lose from the building overhead.

"Oh, Great Scott. You get the cable; I'll throw the rope down to you!" Doc cried climbing up the clock tower.

"Right, I got it" I said awaiting the rope.

"Ahh" Doc yelled as he slipped. He was on the window sill outside beside the clock.

"Be careful Doc, I only have one father" I reminded him.

"Alright, take it up, go! Doc!" Marty yelled over the storm around us.

"Huh?" Doc asked not hearing over the thunder and lightning.

"I have to tell you about the future!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Doc repeated.

"I have to tell you about the future" I screamed again.

"Ahh" Doc yelled covering his ears.

"On the night we go back in time, you get…" I started, but was cut off by the clock tower ringing loudly.

"No, Doc" I screamed as I realized that he was never going to listen now.

"Look at the time; you've got less than 4 minutes, please hurry!" Doc yelled pointing to the clock on the clock tower. Marty and I ran to the delorain which was at the whole other end of the street.

"We got exactly the same amount of time as we get to change classes in school" I said as we climbed into the car huffing and puffing.

"Doc, why did you have to tear up that letter? If only we had more time. Wait a minute, we got all the time we could want we got a time machine! I'll just go back and warn him. 10 minutes oughta do it!" Marty yelled excitedly.

"Time-circuits on, flux-capacitor fluxing, engine running, alright" I said checking everything.

"No, no no no no, c'mon c'mon. C'mon c'mon, here we go, this time. Please, please, c'mon" I moaned as the time we wanted to go to refused to change.

"We got worse problems than that. The car won't go" Marty said.

"Are you kidding me!" I yelled hysterically.

"Okay just let me do it!" I said motioning for Marty to switch me places.

"No," Marty insisted as I tried to climb over him. In the process I hit the steering wheel causing the engine to start automatically.

"See" I said laughing as I sat back down.

IN 1985

The next thing I knew the car burst with light and there we were. Well we weren't exactly where we were supposed to be. We had ran into the movie theater. Marty made a U-turn and parked. Marty and me jumped out of the car and jumped around.

"This is amazing! Were back! I can't believe it!" I screamed hugging Marty.

"Wait a minute! We still get time!" Marty yelled. He must have looked at the alarm clock over my shoulder.

Marty and I hopped back into the car, but ran into the same problem. The car wouldn't start.

"No, no not again, c'mon, c'mon" Marty groaned.

"Hit the steering wheel" I urged. He did making it beep the Duke's of Hazard theme song. Marty looked at me confused.

"Hey I didn't make it do that. I can't help it if Doc knows me a little too well. But that was awesome wasn't it?" I laughed.

"Hey. Libyans!" Marty yelled pointing to the van that just passed us with a huge gun on the hood. A pretty dead giveaway if you ask me.

"Come on" I yelled jumping out of the car. Marty followed me.

"What in the world are you doing?" Marty yelled trying to catch up with me. But I was on a mission. I grabbed onto the back of the van and held on tight.

"Hitching a ride" I yelled back. Marty ran over to the side of the road and grabbed an abandoned skateboard.

"Your crazy" I screamed over the roar of the motor.

"I'm not the one hanging off the back of a van full of terrorists" Marty yelled back. Suddenly, the van door latch gave way sending me holding on the van door go swinging to the other side.

"Marty" I screamed freaking out. I was tired of doing stunts from action movies. I was tired of being a stunt girl.

"I got you" Marty yelled as he reached up and took me in his arms still managing to stay on his skateboard.

"Are you okay!" Marty asked freaking out.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. What we need to worry about is if they saw us or not. Oh, and Marty?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you put me down?" I asked nicely.

Marty put me down and I picked up another skateboard. We hurried to Hill Valley mall, but knew we were too late. We watched in horror as Doc was shot. His body flying into the air then coming to rest on the hard concrete. The terrorists went after the old us and we ran to Doc.

"Doc, Doc. Oh, no!" I screamed sitting down beside him and burying my head in his chest. Suddenly, I felt his chest going up and down. I lifted my head confused to see Doc sitting up and staring at us.

"You're alive! Bullet proof vest, how did you

know, we never got a chance to tell you. About all that talk about screwing up future events, the space time continuum!" Marty yelled opening his lab jacket to reveal a bullet proof vest.

"Well, I figured what the hell" Doc admitted pulling out the letter I had written him. He had taped all the pieces together.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

"About how far ahead are you going?" I asked helping Doc into the delorain. Doc bargained with some undercover cops to get some more plutonium. No more working with terrorists thank God. We don't want to go through that again.

Doc and I agreed that even though he just got back from being dead that he should go on into the future. Better him than me. I think I've had enough time traveling to last a lifetime. Though someday when I turn about eighty maybe I'll get out the old delorain and take a trip through time. But until then I plan on staying as close as I can get to 1985.

"About 30 years, it's a nice round number" Doc replied.

"Look us up when you get there, guess we'll be about…" Marty started.

"47" I answered. Marty looked at me like he wanted the one to say it.

"You were never good at math" I admitted.

"I will" Doc replied.

Take care of Abby for me, Marty" Doc said. I laughed.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me Doc" I objected.

"Sometimes even Abby's need someone to take care of them" Doc reminded me.

"I think you forgot someone" I said buckling Eni in the passenger's seat.

"But Abby…" Doc protested.

"Hey, I have Marty. I won't get lonely. And I need some time on my own anyway" I explained.

"Oh, watch that re-entry, it's a little bumpy" Marty added.

"You bet" Doc smiled as he headed off.

"Well I guess that's it" I said smiling.

"Yep" Marty said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Promise me something Marty" I said softly.

"I have to hear it first" Marty reminded me.

"Promise me that you will never forget this experience as long as you live" I said.

"I promise" Marty replied. "And you don't know maybe we'll have another adventure. Only this one will be more planned" Marty smiled.

"I'm done with time traveling" I laughed heading into my house. Marty went into his.

WITH MARTY

THE NEXT DAY

"Oh, if Paul calls me tell him I'm working at the boutique late tonight" Lynda said sitting at the table uncurling her hair. Her dorky glasses are now gone.

"Lynda, first of all, I'm not your answering service. Second of all, somebody named Greg or Craig called you just a little while ago" David said.

"Now which one was it, Greg or Craig?" Lynda asked.

"I don't know, I can't keep up with all of your boyfriends" David replied annoyed.

"What the heck is this?" Marty asked confused gesturing towards the breakfast table.

"Breakfast" Lynda answered confused.

"What did you sleep in your clothes again last night" David asked just as confused as Lynda.

"Yeah, yeah what are you wearing, Dave?" Marty asked gesturing towards David's suit and tie.

Marty, I always wear a suit to the office. You alright?" David asked.

"Yeah" Marty said feeling his head.

"I think we need a rematch" Loraine said coming through the door with George.

"Oh, oh a rematch, why, were you cheating?" George joked.

"No" Loraine answered carrying their golfing bag.

"Hello" George said to everyone.

"Good morning" Loraine said too.

"Mom, Dad" Marty cried in disbelief as he fell to the floor.

"Marty, are you alright?" Loraine asked worriedly as she knelt down beside him.

"Did you hurt your head?" David asked genuinely concerned.

"You guys look great. Mom, you look so thin" Marty said still in shock.

"Why thank you, Marty. George. Good morning, sleepyhead, Good morning, Dave, Lynda" Loraine said to her other children.

"Good morning, Mom" David replied.

"Good morning, Mom. Oh, Marty, I almost forgot, Abigail Brown called" Lynda said.

"Oh, I sure like her, Marty; she is such a sweet girl. I once knew her sister. They have the same name I believe. She got me in a lot of trouble a couple times, but in the end I really did like her. Abby reminds me of her so much" Loraine sighed.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Loraine thought out loud.

"I bet she's closer than you think" Marty said to himself.

"Uh, do you mind if I take my skateboard to school today?" Marty asked.

"Why, don't you want to take the car?" George asked.

"The car's wrecked remember?" Marty reminded them. George pointed outside at the beautiful car that looked nothing like the one that had been wrecked by Biff before.

"No it's not, see, there's Biff out there waxing it right now. Now, Biff, I wanna make sure that we get two coats of wax this time, not just one" George yelled out the window.

"Just finishing up the second coat now" a older version of Biff said whining.

"Now Biff, don't con me" George yelled.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Mr. Mcfly, I mean, I was just starting on the second coat" Biff apologized.

"That Biff, what a character. Always trying to get away with something. Been on top of Biff ever since high school. Although, if it wasn't for him…" George said sitting down.

"We never would have fallen in love" Loraine finished going to sit on the arm on the chair.

"That's right" George agreed.

"Mr. Mcfly, Mr. Mcfly, this just arrived, oh hi Marty. I think it's your new book" Biff yelled running in the house with a big box.

"Ah, honey, your first novel" Loraine said sweetly picking up the book out of the tissue paper.

"Like I always told you, if you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything. But I could never have done it without Abigail Brown. She really knows her science fiction stuff" George said.

"Oh, oh Marty, here's you keys. You're all waxed up, ready for today" Biff said handing Marty the keys.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"How about a ride, Mister?" I joked walking up the sidewalk to Marty's new car.

"You are not gonna believe how my life has changed since George socked Biff" Marty replied.

"I bet it has" I laughed.

"What has yours?" Marty asked confused how I knew.

"Nope. But I knew that if we changed the past even a little it would change the future. Particularly yours" I admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" Marty asked.

"Hey, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't let you figure things out on your own" I laughed. Suddenly the trash cans near us went flying. Marty and me ducked as the delorain came soaring back.

There was Doc. He was wearing a sort of sun glasses over his eyes and he was wearing some pretty weird clothing.

"Abby, Marty you gotta come back with me.

"Where?" Marty asked ready for another adventure.

"Back to the future" Doc replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, no Doc no! I am tired of time traveling! Do you even know what we had to go through the first time! Plus today I was going to get back with Brandon!" I cried.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing, Doc?" Marty asked as Doc began to empty the trash cans.

"I need fuel. Go ahead, quick, get in the car" Doc said.

"On the other hand Brandon is a jerk anyway" I admitted hopping in.

"Wait a minute, Doc. What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? What do we become assholes or something?" Marty asked.

"No no no no no, Marty, both you and Jennifer turn out fine. Well, not quite fine. It's just there are a lot of things to fix. Especially, with your kids!" Doc yelled.

"What are you talking about Doc? Abby and I don't have kids!" Marty yelled.

"In the future you do" Doc said gesturing for Marty to hop in.

"Hey, Doc, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88" I reminded him.

"Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads" Doc replied simply putting his sunglasses on as we whirled into the air…

R/r I know this was like the longest chapter I have ever written! And it was in one sitting people!

Please review!


End file.
